


Plaisirs en Provence

by ravensnwritingdesks



Series: A Most Magical Creature Series [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Honeymoon, Lots of it, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Stargazing, beware the last chapter for it has ANGST in it, newlyweds, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: It's 1928. Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein are freshly married now and spend their honeymoon in a lovely little house in Provence, France.That collection of Newtina honeymoon smut you've all secretly been waiting for... You will find lots and lots of newly-wed smut and quite a lot of feelings here.





	1. Afternoon Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Another previously unwritten smutty addition to my main story [A Most Magical Creature](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/20170054), fitting in just before the end of chapter 35.  
> This work can absolutely be enjoyed without having read AMMC though (chapter 6 excluded)... it's nothing but pure honeymoon smut with lots of feelings in there. Because why not.  
> Enjoy!  
> And as always: I'd be happy if you leave kudos, leave a comment and tell me what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leisurely afternoon spent in the bedroom...

It was a warm and cloudless day in the region of Provence, So warm in fact that Newt and Tina had retreated from the sunny garden into the house again, where it was still somewhat comfortably cool.

It was Wednesday. Day two of their honeymoon in France, day three of being married to each other, and they had spent their time as any newly-wed couple would... with quite a number of lovely encounters of the very intimate sort. So, after having spent two entire days mostly inside the house (lovely as it was) they both had agreed to be a bit less... amorous today and enjoy the beautiful countryside surrounding them for a while. But...

...instead, they found themselves once more in their bedroom and leisurely kissing, one window thrown open to let in fresh and heavily scented air while a soft breeze billowed the light curtains. There was no hurry or urgency between them though, just soft and laguid kisses for the sake of kissing each other.

Newt's waistcoat was the first piece of clothing to go... thrown off unceremoniously before they laid down on the bed, facing each other with twin smiles. Their lips met, tongues twined together while hands trailed over still clothed backs and tangled themselves in short hair.

It took a while before the discarded yellow garment was joined by the white linen of his shirt... first unbuttoned to expose more skin, then untucked together with the lowered pair of braces, at last taken off entirely.

"Too warm," Newt complained with a grin when he broke their kiss to sit up and take it off.

"I know... what are you going to do about it?" she smirked.

Tina's summer dress followed to the floor shortly after, leaving her clothed in nothing but a light shift. Newt was not even surprised to see her without stockings or the likes of... after all she had spent most of the morning exploring the for her exotic vegetation of the back garden – barefoot and grinning.

They returned to their previous occupation, kissing and caressing each other unhurriedly, whispering sweet nothings into each other's skin all the while as the sun climbed even higher into the sky and warmed the room around them impossibly more.

"I think these should go too," Tina suggested with a grin, gently tugging at the trousers he still wore.

"Hm... you think so?" he teased and exaggeratedly looked down at himself in question. In fact he'd been thinking along the same lines already.

"Definitely," she replied with a grin and then started to expertly work on the fastenings to divest him of said piece of clothing.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her obvious eagerness to get him undressed... it had been her idea to take a little break from this after all. Not that he did mind... not at all. She was welcome to undress him whenever she wanted.

At last Newt found himself lying on his back in nothing but his underwear with an equally undressed Tina kneeling between his legs, hovering over him. Her deep brown eyes gazed down at him with so much love and affection he forgot to breathe for a long moment. How had he been so lucky as to find this wonderful creature... find her and keep her, too?

"My handsome husband," she stated with a matching sweet smile and brushed his unruly hair from his forehead.

He chuckled and gently squeezed where he was holding her at the waist. "I'm actually just the moderately good-looking husband to my breathtakingly beautiful wife, I'll have you know."

"Is that so?" she wondered. "Who else are you married to then?"

Newt grinned and traced a single finger over her cheek. "I'm the kind of creature that only chooses one mate, Tina. For life... or at least as long as you would have me."

She smiled at him, that shy but radiant smile she only ever seemed to use around him... when he had said or done something unexpectedly lovely.

"For life it is then," she confirmed and placed another sweet kiss onto his lips before pulling back and raising her eyebrow in question. "But really, 'moderately good-looking'? "

A slight blush stole itself into his face. "Well, I'm certainly not 'handsome' by any definition of the word... I consider myself incredibly lucky to have found someone who doesn't mind the mess of freckles and scars that I actually am."

He smiled up at her but Tina shook her head at his words.

"Darling, you're not a mess of freckles and scars..." She tangled her fingers with his locks. "There's also this lovely mop of stubborn reddish hair... and you know how much trouble I have keeping my hands out of it."

He couldn't help but grin at that. "Then by all means, keep them there. You know I like it."

Gentle pulls on his hair, nails scratching along his scalp... those were things that he never thought he would enjoy, but did rather a lot when Tina was the one doing so. Sadly, she didn't keep her fingers tangled in his hair but trailed them down his neck instead as she studied his face.

And Newt realised that he probably should have used his razor blade this morning and caught her hand as it brushed over the day's worth of stubble on his jaw.

"Sorry, I might have forgotten to actually shave this morning..."

"Don't worry, it's not too scratchy yet," she replied with a grin and put another kiss to his lips. "And it can actually be quite nice, under certain circumstances, to feel a bit of stubble scratch over my skin."

Newt swallowed. Yes, he had noticed her liking for that too...

"As for your freckles," she continued and traced a few of them across his face, "I love them. I love that you're covered in them... and that I'll find some whatever part of your body I'm looking at."

"You do, hm?" he inquired.

"Oh yes... they are entirely fascinating to someone who doesn't have them."

Tina moved her hand down to his shoulder and drew light patterns on his skin by connecting said freckles with a single finger, then she dropped her head to follow up with kisses. She slowly moved her lips over freckled skin, from his shoulder along the collar bones to the other side, then continued on down his torso.

She took her time peppering his chest in little nips and kisses, licking at his nipples even though she knew it did not have much of an effect on him. A pleasant little shiver ran down his spine all the same.

She also made sure to lave every scar she encountered on her way with kisses, down to even the most gruesome ones. In fact she spent quite a bit of her time paying attention to that uncomely gash at his side where he'd been hit by the cursed horn on a Dragon's tail. He was rather sure she did neither enjoy the sight nor feel of it under her lips, but she traced it all the way down to the waistband of his underwear anyway.

Newt suddenly realised what she was trying to do and why. Apparently that comment about being a 'mess of freckles and scars' did not come across as amusing as he had intended it to be...

His limbs were down at his sides by her own, but he managed to free his hand carefully and ran it up her arm and shoulder until he could cradle the nape of her neck to bury his fingers in her soft brown hair.

"Tina..."

She looked up at him with an apologizing smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean for this to feel uncomfortable to you."

He shook his head and chuckled, surprised that this was her first thought on why he stopped her. She did know his scars by now... and she also knew what did and did not feel uncomfortable. Kisses were certainly not on that list.

"It didn't. But you see, there no need to make me feel better about myself like this... I'm really quite happy with my looks."

Yes, he was comfortable in the way he looked and wouldn't actually want to change anything about himself, scars and everything. It was another thing entirely though not to think himself to be a handsome man or... desirable even. To the general populace anyway, Tina somehow seemed to be the exception there.

"So am I," she replied cheekily and traced a tender finger along the mark running down his side. "Scars and everything. But even so, I don't think I've had the actual chance yet to just... appreciate you like this."

Newt smirked. "Is that so? Actually, few times come to mind when you did just that though, your hands and mouth all over my skin... appreciating."

She giggled and looked up at him again. "True. Still I don't get to do that quite as much as I'd like to. You usually prefer making it all about me when we're together... Apparently Newt Scamander strongly dislikes being the centre of attention even in the privacy of a bedroom."

He let out a low chuckle and retracted his hand from her neck to rest it behind his head instead. "Then I'll try my best to not make it about you today... Do go on, please?"

She grinned and returned to placing kisses onto his skin, around the lower part of his scar at first, then all over the planes of his stomach. She dipped her tongue into his navel, repeatedly when he couldn't help but hum and tense slightly at the pleasant sensation. She so loved to tease him... and that was slowly but surely taking a toll on his self-control.

Tina chuckled at his reaction and splayed her hands over his tensed muscles. "You're hiding quite a well toned body under all your clothing," she stated. "I'm glad no one but me actually knows about that."

He looked down at her and found her smirking. "I could say the same for you, Mrs. Scamander. You're not just all soft skin and tempting curves either..."

"And I'm glad no one but _you_ actually knows that," she replied.

They grinned at each other for a moment, then she resumed her previous activities of kissing and licking his exposed skin and slowly made her way further down his body. She nipped gently at his hip bone through the fabric of his underwear, and nuzzled his covered upper thigh before reaching bare skin again. There was another scar for her to lave in kisses, one where the bullet of a Muggle gun had grazed his thigh. And even more freckles to find and connect in abstract patterns... which she did all too happily.

Her touch was beginning to strongly arouse him, too. This had all started out slow and with no actual intentions to turn this into another romp between the sheets... at least on his side. But Newt couldn't help any such reactions while she was being so close to said reacting body parts, and caressing and kissing him all over. She knew that was something that never failed to have an effect on him...

"I know better than to assume those strong legs of yours stem from running away from danger," she told him in a teasing tone and looked up to meet his gaze again. "You don't run from any danger you may find out there in the wild... you usually get closer and try to gain it's trust."

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Only when that 'danger' is a creature... There's actually quite a bit of running away from angry beasts and even more angry locals involved, at least until it's safe enough to apparate. I do try to adhere to the International Statute of Secrecy, you see..."

Tina chuckled and placed another kiss to his knee. "I hope that usually works better than it did when you first came to New York."

Newt paused and looked at her for a long moment before replying seriously, "I really don't regret that happening, you know?"

Tina frowned at him, but he could pinpoint the moment she understood his meaning. Him breaking the law was the one thing that had brought the two of them together after all. 

Smiling, she crawled up his body again, eyes still locked with his until they were face to face again. Her hand cupped his cheek before she gave her reply.

"Neither do I."

Then she captured his lips in a heated open mouthed kiss... and all thoughts of keeping it less amorous today went out the open window when she shifted and pressed herself against him.

 

* * *

 

They were locked in that kiss for what felt like an eternity, nipping and licking at each other fervently, then their tongues met in a fierce and demanding dance hat was led by her.

A thigh pressed against his rapidly growing member, rubbing ever so slightly against him as she straddled his leg and continued to assault his lips with smouldering kisses long after their first kiss had broken. Her hands were in his hair, pulling and scratching slightly, and caressing his skin all over.

It was elation after the drawn-out light teasing of before... it was apprehension at the sudden change of mood in her.

"Tina," he gasped out once her lips had found a new target on his neck, nipping and sucking at the same spot which would surely leave a mark on him. "Please tell me this is going where I think it is," he requested breathlessly, "otherwise this needs to stop... now."

She released the skin she had been sucking on with a wet pop. "And where do you think this is going?" she inquired with a smirk.

He took a moment to catch his breath. "No more teasing, please... because I don't know what I can and cannot do to you today, not with what we agreed on this morning."

"Oh, Newt..." She chuckled silently and looked a little guilty. "I thought that had become quite irrelevant as soon as our clothes started to go."

Newt looked at her dumbfounded, then threw a had over his face and groaned in disbelief. All this time they'd been on completely different pages?

"We don't have to of course... if you'd rather not," she continued, confusion obvious in her tone of voice.

He snorted at her words and removed his hand to look at her with a smirk. "I think we might both have come to a satisfactory end already if I hadn't thought it to be completely off the table today."

Tina chuckled as she heard this. "And here I thought you just enjoyed taking it really slow after the last few days... _I_ quite enjoyed that, actually."

He frowned. "And what was that incredibly not so slow and decent kiss just now?"

She scratched a hand lightly down his sternum. "There's only so much teasing a girl can take, darling... and that was me wanting something different after all."

Newt swallowed. "Right... I'd like that too," he admitted.

She smirked at him and sat up again straddling his thigh, then continued to pull her shift off by the hem. Newt watched with growing interest as she undressed slowly on top of him before she leaned sideways to drop the garment over the side of the bed and down onto the floor, completely bare.

The knowing smirk she gave him was too much. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped them over with an unexpected growl... there was only so much teasing Newt Scamander could take, as well.

She still grinned at him as he hovered over her, trailing a hand up her side until it reached the soft swell of her breast. He leaned down to lave her neck in kisses as his hand stroked over her breasts, peaking her nipples until she moaned out loud.

Her hands started fumbling with his underwear and pushed the fabric down his thighs where he continued to work them off by himself. Then Tina pulled him down on top of her and caught his lips in another smouldering kiss.

"Go on, I'm ready for you," she whispered and spread her legs for him to settle between.

Newt gazed at her in surprise and confusion, then chuckled. "I love to touch and taste you, though... you don't to take that from me, do you?"

He slid down her body, leaving a trail of kisses on his way. A pleased sigh escaped her as he swirled his tongue around the rosy buds of her peaked nipples, first one then the other, then licked into and round her navel before reaching the dark curls covering her mound.

He used his hands to stroke her as he worked his lips further down, and his fingers found her quite wet for him with her lips slightly parted already. Almost ready indeed...

Joyfully he licked at her, eyes falling shut in pleasure at the wonderful taste of her on his tongue, then he made her sigh and twitch as his tongue teased over her hidden clit and into her.

"Newt, please..." He knew what she wanted, but she was not entirely ready for that yet.

"Shh... soon, love," he soothed her. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her being wet and wanting did not directly equal being ready to go, they had learned that not too long ago... Newt returned to teasing her with his mouth as he worked a calloused finger into her and Tina hummed in delight, grasping tightly at the hand he was not currently using on her. He watched her throw her head back into the pillows as he sucked lightly on that sensitive little nub, then again when a second finger breached and stretched her.

He worked her sufficiently open to receive him... and then he retreated again with one last kiss to her thigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in chapter 2...
> 
> I actually had a very long debate with myself over whether or not to post this in one or two chapters since it's quite lengthy with over 6k words. I decided on the latter, because well... there's certainly enough going on here to warrant a split. ;)  
> This was also supposed to be a one-shot. But then I remembered there's going to be more honeymoon smut in the making, so I decided to post it as the first chapters of a honeymoon smutfest collection... *yay*
> 
> Chapter three is not exactly written yet but it will come (pun intended, I guess), so subscribe to get a mail when it's out there.  
> And leave a comment or kudos to get those creative juices flowing again ;)


	2. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... continued.

They had shed the last remnants of their clothing, Newt had rolled them over, then touched and teased her until she was ready for him... but no more than that.

Now he hovered over her with a rather pleased smirk playing over his face, bowing his head down to kiss his needy and wanting Tina before entering her delicious heat at last to give them both what they desired. He was so glad Tina had thought to take a contraceptive potion the morning of their wedding... there had been at least one occasion already where he himself would not have thought to cast a charm if he was being honest. But they did not have to worry about it for the next few weeks... their entire honeymoon and then some.

He felt her leg circle around his waist in anticipation as he pressed his lips to hers, but without warning he was pushed over and onto his back by her, his lovely and strong wife. It left him quite breathless for a moment, but then he couldn't help the chuckle as she now lay on top of him, straddling his groin just so...

"I wanna try it like this," she told him and gently rolled her hips against his very erect, very interested member, eliciting a gasp from him.

She held herself up on her arms just above his shoulders and looked at him, faces only mere inches apart. There was a slightly unsure look in her eyes... Newt liked the suggestion, though.

"Yes," he answered her with a smile. "Anything you like, love."

Then he raised his head up so he could finally kiss her as intended, cupping her cheek with one hand as the other travelled up and down the long curve of her back.

Lips still locked with his she shifted a little and suddenly he felt her pressing against his shaft, warm and wet and so enticing. Their kiss broke at the pleased sound ripped from his throat. Memories of their first intimate encounter rose to the surface of his mind, so long ago... This time there was nothing between them though, no layers of thin material creating a barrier. Only skin on skin, invitingly damp heat against his rigid flesh.

Tina smirked as she rubbed herself over him for a moment.

"Still feels good, hm?" Clearly she was thinking along the same lines as him.

"Better than good," he breathed as his hands ran down to her rolling hips. "So much better... Have you always been such a tease?"

She chuckled and carded a hand through the longish hair of his fringe, brushing it back from where it had fallen over his brow again. Newt turned his head and gently nipped at her wrist before soothing it with kisses.

"No more teasing," she whispered and he nodded vigorously in agreement, barely able to keep his anticipating grin contained.

Tina moved again, raised herself up from his body and trailed one of her hands down his chest and stomach to his groin. She took him in hand to help guide his length into herself and he watched her closely as she hovered above him to position herself... seeing the anticipation and arousal in her expression quite mirroring his own.

It was a heady sensation, nudging against that tempting softness of her entrance. Just one light thrust upward now and he'd finally be inside her... fill her... feel her. But no, he'd leave it to Tina today to make that step, to take him into her. He suspected that it would feel very different for her in this position and he wanted her to experience it all at her own pace.

Tina took a few moments, her dark brown eyes meeting his own. The afternoon sun cast a soft light over them where it fell through the windows. And then she sank down, slowly and steadily, clearly revelling in the feeling of being filled going by the expression on her face. Again, mirroring his own feelings of delighted awe.

Her eyes closed, she braced herself on his chest and Newt did not dare move until he was all the way inside her and she was seated on him again. Only then did he let out the breath he'd been holding in with a long shuddering sigh. He'd never get used to this incredible feeling, being so tightly surrounded by the velvety smooth and slick heat of her inner walls. It was bliss, it was rapture, it was still so close to overwhelming.

A soft groan escaped her as she tentatively tightened her muscles around him and she opened her eyes again to gaze down at him with dazed eyes.

"Mercy, this is..."

"Good?" he suggested helpfully when she didn't continue, hoping that it actually was... it certainly was for him.

His hands were still resting on her thighs, just above her knees, unsure what to do and awaiting her guidance. _Patience_ , he told himself.

"Better than good," she replied breathlessly and repeated that flex of her inner muscles once more, which made him hum out loud at the pressure it put around him. "So much... more."

Newt chuckled. They gasped in unison at the feeling of him shifting inside her and her hands tangled with his on top of her thighs as she hesitantly tried for some light movements. There was a bit of awkwardness in the beginning, neither knowing just yet how to move together to make it work.

Newt found out rather quick that having her rise up and sink down on him again was wonderful for his own pleasure, causing so much wanted friction against his heated flesh. But Tina enjoyed gyrating and rolling her hips against him while he was pressed deeply inside her. It seemed to be doing marvellous things for her, teasing exactly the right spots within her, but it didn't do as much for him.

But they somehow managed to combine the best of both for a while, Tina rising up a little and sinking down again, ending it with a slow and self-indulgent roll of her hips that made her sigh deeply time and time again.

His hands were splayed on the curve of her hip and the small of her back, moving with her and guiding her every so often when he felt a little more selfish. He watched her closely as she rode him (there was no other way to describe it), and it was a magnificent new perspective to be looking up and seeing her enjoying herself like this. She braced herself on his chest again for leverage as she moved up and down his length repeatedly, grinding herself against him... eyes closed, lips parted, face flushed. It was a lovely and very stimulating sight.

He could feel that she was getting closer to a climax, changing her movements to fit her own needs more and tightening around him in small increments. Tina's sighs turned into little moans as he started to meet her with gentle thrusts, pushing himself deeper into her as she was chasing her own pleasure now. And with no other warning than a hitched breath she found it, tumbled over that edge and clenched hard around him, head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Newt!" His name fell from her beautiful lips like a revelation, surrounded by ecstatic low moans.

He could feel the pleasure pulsing in and through her, the quiver of her tight walls around him. Newt groaned loudly at the intense experience, different from what he already knew, but he still somehow managed not to follow her straight into oblivion this time around.

She collapsed on top of him afterwards, still fluttering and twitching ever so slightly. Her skin was hot and sweaty like his own as he cradled her to his chest, her laboured breath slowly calming as she was coming back to herself.

Newt grinned into her hair and, once her breath had calmed, rolled his hips up into her again once. He was met with a confused look when she felt him move inside her, still hard.

"You didn't finish?" There seemed to be a tone of slight disappointment in her breathless voice, carefully hidden underneath the surprise.

"No," he replied with a smile, stroking her sweaty hair out of her face to tuck it behind her ear. "I did not."

"I'm sorry," she breathed and sat up again to go on, but Newt stopped her movements with a light pressure of his hand against the curve of her hip. He needed a clear mind... because why she felt the need to apologize was beyond him.

"Why would you be sorry?" he asked, gazing at her in search for a clue but only finding mild confusion. "There's nothing to be sorry for, love."

She dropped her eyes to his chest and bit her lip before answering in a whisper.

"You obviously didn't enjoy it very much and that's... not good. I want to please you too when we're together. Always."

Newt frowned at her words before he remembered that for all her usual forwardness, she didn't really have that much more experience than him in this.

"Tina..." He sat up with her, cupping her cheek while wrapping the other arm around the small of her back. He gave her a smile as he continued, "This.... isn't _over_ yet, you see."

He traced her lower lip with his thumb and freed it from being worried by her teeth before tilting her head up just a little so she would look at his face.

"And it has been _very_ pleasant for me so far, you should know. But I tried my best to not loose myself when you did just now... and you know why?"

"Uhm... no?" Newt grinned at her hesitation and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I didn't want it to be over yet. Because... I've been wanting to try and pleasure you more than once like this... being inside you." He pressed into her once more, making his intentions clearer. "If you're agreeable, that is."

Tina stared at him with dazed wide eyes before slowly nodding. "I... yes. D-Definitely agreeable," she breathed, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Newt chuckled and rested his forehead against her cheek while carding his hand through her hair.

"Good," he breathed into her skin and he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. "Can we go on like this?" he asked, pulling her closer into his lap.

Tina hummed happily and nodded. "Yes, like this."

She starting rolling her hips against him in slow little thrusts. Newt felt himself grow back to full hardness inside her, having lost some of it during their (not so short) time of inactivity just now. He placed numerous little kisses around her neck and jaw that had her hum in delight. It was something he had actually missed before... he could watch her and touch her but he hadn't been able to kiss her at all in their previous position. So he took advantage of it now.

He suckled and kissed along her collar bones and licked the small gap between them which made her sigh and him smile against her skin. Then he shifted up again, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind, to meet her lips again in an open mouthed kiss that left them both breathless.

"I love you," Tina whispered against his lips when they broke apart again. "I love you, Newt."

He hummed in reply and caught her gaze before saying it back. "I love you too, Tina."

They had fallen into a slow but gratifying rhythm again, pushing and thrusting and rolling against one another to build up the pleasure once more. Groans and gasps filled the air against a background of the rustling sheets underneath them and the sound of skin moving against skin. The outside world with its birdsong and sunshine was completely lost on them.

His hands wandered over her body, so beautifully illuminated by the soft afternoon light coming in through the windows. Up the curve of her back, down her sides over hips and thighs before moving up again. Over her shoulders and under her breasts, cupping them, caressing them, stroking over her sensitive nipples to make her gasp and sigh in continued pleasure.

She buried a hand in his hair as she rested her cheek on top of his head, pulling and scratching slightly and eliciting a string of approving groans from him. The other hand clutched at his shoulder, at his back, probably leaving red lines in its wake. Newt didn't mind... he enjoyed wearing her marks on him, be it a love bite on his shoulder or the scratch of her nails down his back. He was hers and happily so.

With the hand buried in his hair she shifted his head a little and began nuzzling along his neck up to his ear. He felt a moan rip from his throat when she sucked his earlobe between her lips and the hand splayed over her bottom tightened and pulled her even more onto his shaft. She licked along the shell of his ear, which made him gasp and buck his hips in response which she seemed to enjoy if her breathy moan was any indication... and she did it again. And again, until he was almost delirious from it.

By the time he had recovered from those ministrations Tina's movements had grown more urgent, her thrusts and rolls more forceful against him as she waited for him to pick up his pace alongside her.

"Faster," she pleaded between panting breath. "Please... move faster with me."

He nodded, then shifted his legs to better brace himself for meeting her new pace the way he had done before.

"Oh yes... just like that," she keened as he pushed back into her with a strong snap of his hips.

Newt gasped at the feeling and did his best to oblige her. This was certainly not the kind of love-making they had taken part in until now. In fact, this was quite the opposite of the sweet and loving acts they'd shared before. But oh, it was so good... such intense friction.

"Tina... Tina." Whatever he had wanted to tell her, any words but her name seemed to have left him for the moment.

He draped his arm around her tightly, holding her close and holding himself close to her as he pushed into her slick tightness in time with the insistent rolls of her hips. And he felt himself draw dangerously close to release. _Not yet!_

Gasping and moaning she bounced on his lap now, on the verge of falling herself. She tried to get the last push she so desperately needed.... that last push he needed to give her, and soon.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, tasting her salty skin there with his tongue and trying to hold on just a little longer for her as his hand worked itself between them, gliding over sweat-slicked skin and damp curls until he found what he'd been looking for.

Tina keened again as she felt his finger brushing against that sensitive nub hidden between her folds, pushing against it a few more times before she grew incredibly tighter around him. One more snap into her and she was gone... breath hitching, trembling and tensing before releasing it all into a single deep drawn out moan.

And that was the last thing he took note of before Newt followed her into the abyss of oblivion, swept away on a tidal wave of pleasure as that tight coil inside him finally was allowed to unwind and trigger his release.

 

* * *

 

They were still clinging to each other when he came back to himself... or rather, he was clinging desperately to Tina and leaning against her with his head still resting in the crook of her neck. She had her arms wrapped around him, one hand resting in the middle of his back while the other was pushed up into his hair at the back of his neck.

Both of them were still breathing hard and he could feel her heart pounding against his own chest, her thighs quivering softly against his own where she still straddled him. And his length, though now considerable softened, was still lodged firmly inside her.

Newt gently removed his hand that was still trapped between their bodies to place it on her hip instead, feeling the muscles under her skin twitch and contract slightly. He took a few more deep breaths before speaking into the clammy skin of her neck.

"Tina," his voice was strangely hoarse, "you alright?" He felt her nod against him in answer.

"Yes," she breathed, and Newt slowly raised his head to actually take a look at her. She had a rosy flush high on her cheeks, deep brown eyes still dazed as they met his and her hair plastered to sweaty skin. "I don't think I can move right now..."

"You don't have to, love," he replied with a shaky smile and stroked her hair. "I'm... quite comfortable like this."

She exhaled slowly and shook her head. "I'm not... Can't keep myself up much longer."

Oh. He felt the tremor in her legs growing stronger and realised they were not twitching with aftershocks from her pleasure.

"Then let me move for both of us," he suggested and cradled her close to him before carefully rolling them over to one side to let her lie down on her back instead. She winced slightly as he felt himself slip out of her halfway through the movement.

"Better?" he asked, wondering what else he could do to help her relax her strained muscles again.

She sighed and nodded as her back hit the sheets, instantly unwinding a little. Newt took the time to clean them both from the mess they created together, then laid down on his side next to her with an arm draped over her waist and a watchful eye on her.

She giggled after a while when her body had stopped its tremors from overexertion, then turned to look at him with a grin.

"That was... quite something." 

"Wasn't it," he agreed, mirroring her expression. "You alright? I mean..."

"I'm not hurt, darling," she told him, then found his hand and intertwined their fingers, letting their hands rest on her chest. "Maybe it would be good to actually go through with having a bit of rest after this, though," she added with a chuckle. "I feel so exhausted..."

He hummed in agreement, not too sure they would actually manage that. Today had not gone according to that plan either, after all...

"We should stay out of the bedroom, just to make sure." And Newt couldn't stop the laughter as he added, "I never thought we'd be this... vigorous to be honest."

"Well," she replied with a grin, "we're young. It's still new to us and quite exciting... we've waited for months, and it's our honeymoon. What did you expect?"

Newt shook his head, still chuckling. "The things you do to me, Tina Scamander. I thought I had trouble keeping my hands off you before we got married... it's even worse now."

She smirked. "Talking about hands... You know, there was something I actually left out of my earlier... appreciations, even though I do appreciate it very much."

He he had a feeling what that certain something might have been... there was not much of his body that she hadn't touched or kissed before things got... literally out of hand. "And what would you have said about this certain part of my body?" he teased her.

"Hm... that you are able to do some quite amazing magic with it." She giggled. "I might be biased, but that was some excellent wand work just now."

Newt hid his face in her shoulder, heat blooming on his cheeks at the utter conviction in her voice, and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Merlin's beard, Tina. I didn't know my, uh, _wand work_ was under review here." She joined in his chuckling. "Did I pass that exam then? I was woefully unprepared for it, you know."

"Uh huh... and with nothing short of an Outstanding," Tina purred in reply.

Newt raised his head again and looked at her for a moment with a crooked smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you're in a mindset to give fair evaluation just now."

She raised a daring eyebrow at him. "I don't think there's gonna be another person to judge those particular skills... do you?"

"Absolutely not, no," he confirmed with a grin and moved in to kiss her once again. It was a short and sweet kiss, with closed eyes and lingering lips.

"I'd be more agreeable to an Exceeds Expectations, though," he whispered when their lips broke contact again, "there should still be room left for improvement, don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome :D
> 
> There's also a photo aesthetic for this fic now! I tried my hand at something visually creative for once, but since I can't draw to save my life it's limited photo edits:  
>   
> I'm actually thinking about doing something like that for all my works... if the mood strikes again.


	3. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early summer night of star-gazing...

On Friday night they went out for dinner to a lovely restaurant in a nearby town. It was a pleasant warm evening and after Tina had finished her dessert they decided to rather walk back to the house instead of apparating from a nearby alley.

Newt and Tina walked side by side, arms around each others backs while talking about nothing and anything, holding hands as Newt twirled her around laughing. The setting sun washed the cobbled streets and dirt roads they followed with a golden glow, turning the already beautiful landscape into something even more dazzling.

It was completely dark by the time they arrived back at the house, with stars twinkling overhead and the moon appearing low on the horizon. Tina went into the kitchen for a glass of water while Newt vanished somewhere else in the house... she knew she would most likely find him inside his suitcase, settling his beasts for the night.

But as she left the small kitchen to go and join him, she found her husband just walking down the hallway towards her instead. He had taken off his jacket and waistcoat since they had returned, rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and was carrying what looked like a picnic blanket in his hands.

"Come out into the garden with me," he requested with a broad smile, eyes glowing softly in the warm light of the magical lamps illuminating the house, then reached for her hand and led her through the open French doors of the living room out into the garden.

"No creature duties tonight?" Tina wondered as they walked back out into the still warm night air.

Newt chuckled softly as he gazed at her over his shoulder. "I fed and settled them already while you were getting ready earlier this evening... I just had a hunch we might be out past their usual bedtime."

The soft breeze carried a hint of lavender and other exotic vegetation with it... a unique mixture of scents she would forever associate with their time here. Newt brought them to an even patch of grass furthest from the house and spread the blanket out on the ground for them.

"It's a bit late for a picnic, isn't it?" she teased him as he sat down and pulled her with him.

"Maybe," he answered with a grin and pecked her lips, "but the time is just right to lie down and look up at the stars."

Tina looked up above them and smiled.

"I haven't spend any time looking at the stars since Astronomy classes at Ilvermorny," Tina confessed with a chuckle.

"Well, it's impossible to see most of them in Manhattan anyway, with all those electric city lights around you. A shame, really."

"I know. There's none of that here, though," she grinned.

"No, none of that here."

They laid next to each other on the blanket, simply pointing out different stars and constellations at first, later reminiscing about their time in Astronomy classes at school. Tina giggled wildly at the outrageous stories Newt had to tell about inappropriately different uses of telescopes and that time the entire male half of fifth year class had to serve detention.

"Good memories, huh?" she teased him.

Newt snorted. "Can't say that I took an actual look... but that's hard to prove to get out of a week of detention." He paused for a moment before he continued a little more seriously. "No, my best memories revolving around Astronomy class were not made while I was a student."

Tina chuckled and squeezed his hand. She had been there for that... their rather extended New Year's Kiss on top of the Astronomy tower at Hogwarts just some months ago. So much had happened since then...

They had migrated ever closer to each other since lying down, with Tina now resting her head on his upper arm to look at him rather than up at the twinkling dots of light above them. Newt was still looking up into the vast night, a soft smile on his features and starlit sky reflecting in his eyes. And Tina suddenly felt the urge to pose a question.

"Newt... have you ever wondered what it would be like to make love underneath the stars?" she asked in a low voice.

She felt his hand tighten on her waist and he became very still for a few long moments. He took a deep breath before admitting, "Not until now..."

Tina chuckled softly. She hadn't either, but right now the thought very much occupied her mind.  Newt carefully shifted to lie on his side to look at her properly. Their eyes met, only the rising moon and stars illuminating the world around them in the barest hint of light.

"Would you... like us to find out?" he whispered, a shy smile on his face.

Tina felt a smile tug at her own lips as she nodded. "I think I do... "

He raised his hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And do you think this here night would be suitable enough?"

She raised her eyes to have a more critical look at the star-dotted night sky before offering her judgement. "I think this might just be a perfect night for it..."

Newt hummed in agreement, then leaned down and kissed her softly... once, twice. Her hand found the back of his head and threaded with his hair as the third kiss turned into something more lingering, something deeper and infinitely wonderful. He swallowed her little sighs eagerly and returned them with his own sounds of joy.

He shifted once more to cover her with his body, a warm and welcome weight on top of her. She clutched at the soft fabric of his shirt covering his waist, tucking at it, feeling it underneath her fingers. She traced her hands up his back, clutching at his suspenders for as Newt deepened their kiss considerably before tugging them off his shoulders altogether.

Their kiss had gradually become more heated and he was tracing her lower lip with his tongue, tentatively seeking entrance into her mouth. It was granted and both moaned in unison at the first contact.

Tina's hand found the buttons of his shirt and moved to undo them... but she only got halfway down his chest before he broke their fervent kiss with a smirk and sat back on his knees. He swiftly untucked the fabric from his trousers and not bothering with unbuttoning it any further pulled it over his head... and got his arms stuck in the rolled up shirt sleeves.

"Galloping Gargoyles!" Newt cursed under his breath as he struggled and failed to free himself again.

Tina laughed softly before sitting up herself to help him untangle from the offending garment. He looked even more dishevelled when the shirt was finally gone, hair sticking up in every direction from the pull and slide. She caught his face in both hands and pressed a short kiss to his lips.

"There's no need to rush, darling," she chuckled against him, "the stars will still be out for a while."

He grinned sheepishly. "I thought you might enjoy getting your hands on me sooner rather than later though..."

She trailed said hands down his chest and up the back to his shoulders again, feeling the different textures of his skin underneath eager fingers before answering. "True... but I even more enjoy my husband not strangling himself while undressing for me."

"Hmm, alright," he hummed as his forehead rested against hers, "then I'll be more careful from now on. I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

His hands slid to the hem of her blouse and skimmed lightly along the fabric where it rested against her hip. "May I?"

Tina nodded with permission and lifted her arms as he pulled the garment up and off her to throw it with his shirt. He also removed the precious locket she wore, and carefully set it aside before latching onto her neck.

She gasped and giggled as he enthusiastically began to suckle along the line of her shoulder and neck, encircling her possessively with both arms.

Her hand found its way to his trousers and cupped his manhood through the fabric, teasing him and feeling him react underneath her ministrations. Newt hummed encouragingly into her shoulder and let her continue working over him for a while until he was fully erect and straining against his clothing. His sounds had changed from hums to gasps but after one particularly delighted groan he dragged her hand away from him.

"No more of that," he said with harsh breath, "unless you want this over before it started."

He shuffled away from her, catching his breath and using the time to remove his shoes with a strange contortion of his body. Tina chuckled at the sight but quickly caught on and kicked off her own. She noticed him throw both pair unceremoniously off to the side and out of the way before his eyes focussed on her once again.

"Lie back," he ordered in his most velvety voice, and Tina did.

She felt his hands slowly glide up her legs over silk and underneath rayon to the very top of her stockings... and with a devious smirk at her they were followed shortly by his head.

His dishevelled mop of hair vanished underneath her skirt as he started mouthing along her thighs and over the strips of bare skin above her stockings, soft and wet presses of his lips as he was kissing and sucking gently on both of them. His ministrations were accompanied by the soft scratch of his stubbled jaw, more by accident than anything she assumed, but no less pleasant on her sensitive skin. She sighed more than once in encouragement.

He paused for a moment when he reached the juncture of her thighs, just hovering. She couldn't see him but she felt his breath puffing softly against her moist lips and quivered in anticipation of his touch. And her breath escaped with a delighted sigh as she felt the first swipe of his tongue against her.

Her head rolled back against the blanket covering the green grass underneath them and as Newt continued to lap and lick and scratch and touch for her pleasure, she saw the stars. And not just in a manner of speaking.

She came back to herself to find him smugly looking up at her, still half hidden by the ridden up hem of her skirt. She could feel where the garment was protesting against the unyielding form of her wand that was still tucked into the hidden pocket at her right side.

Newt's hands slid up her thighs again, this time above her clothing though, until they reached the top of her skirt and found the fastenings to open it.

"I'll just take this off," he breathed into the fabric with a grin and undid the small buttons swiftly, "before your wand gets a chance to stab my eye out, love. You would think that only marginally better than getting strangled by a shirt, I assume."

Tina laughed while trying to get her breath back and lifted her hips when he instructed her to do so. She was still tingling all over in anticipation for more... more of this... more of him. Her hands felt around searching for his but could not find them. But then his face appeared in her line of vision again, mussed hair, glinting eyes and a broad smile on his features. "You alright?"

Tina nodded. "Uh huh. Now come here and kiss me, please."

He did as asked and Tina could taste the familiar musky sweetness of herself on his soft and wide lips. Those soon travelled on, over her jaw and down her neck to her shoulder. He kissed a path down her sternum and took a moment to suck on her nipples, twin peaks begging for attention underneath the thin shift she still wore.

"Can I undress you?" he asked, his words sinking into the valley between her breasts and the rapidly beating heart underneath.

She nodded frantically. "Yes please. You don't need to ask."

"Oh, but I do... It's the middle of the night, you might feel too cold out here."

She shook her head with a grin. "Not if I have you to keep me warm." Then she wrapped her stockinged leg around his waist suggestively and lowered her voice into a more intimate, teasing register. "Now... get on with it, Mr. Scamander."

He chuckled against her once more before sitting up again. "So impatient... one might think I just left you wanting, Mrs. Scamander."

Of course he hadn't, but at the same time she now also wanted more. His mouth on her had only stoked the fire underneath the cauldron, not settled it.

Expertly he unhooked her stockings from the garters and rolled them down her legs. His hands found the hooks of her garter belt and took it off her, too. She helpfully rose up to kiss and suckle along his neck as he went to remove her shift but sank back onto the blanket once the task was done. She settled down completely bare before his eyes.

And her Newt stared as if he had never seen her like that before. He swallowed as his eyes slid over her and took a shuddering breath.

"Beautiful," he whispered in awe. "The light of the moon makes you even more beautiful, Tina."

He traced a hand along her pale thigh that was once again winding around him as he knelt between her legs. "Gorgeous." It looked even milkier than usual to her, but his gaze didn't leave her naked skin and hungrily drank in the sight before him for a few very long moments.

"Newt..." His eyes snapped up to hers again in question and she giggled. "When you're done making love to me with your eyes... could you think to do the same with your body?"

He uttere an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry. I'll stop the staring, but just look so... glowing like this."

With a smile he leaned over her again to press his lips to hers, then to her neck, to her ear, to her shoulder. He swirled his tongue around and through the gap between her collar bones and his hand found the swell of her breast. He caressed her skilfully as his mouth dipped lower took care of its twin and Tina moaned and sighed helplessly under his loving but oh so teasing caresses. It was wonderful, but not what she needed.

Tina felt hot in her skin, and even the light hint of a breeze around them did nothing to cool her down. It was the smouldering fire within that kept her heated.

"Please," she sighed as his tongue swirled around an overly sensitive nipple again and again, getting her even more worked up. "Newt, can we-?"

Newt stopped his ministrations and nodded against her, scratching her tingling heated skin lightly, exquisitely with his stubbled chin in the process. "Yes, alright."

With one last kiss over her pounding heart he was gone, sitting back and working on getting his trousers and underwear off. Why was he even still half dressed?

And then he was back again, this time just as bare as she was, on top of her and settling between her thighs. Instinctively she draped her leg around him again and she could feel his hard length come to rest against her slit. Newt groaned softly at the feeling.

Their noses briefly bumped together as he let his head fall forward for another kiss, causing both if them to laugh out and shift just so, and suddenly they were lined up quite perfectly. Their eyes met and Tina tightened her hold on his back before boldly pulling him forward and into herself with her leg around him.

Newt gasped loudly as his tip breached her so unexpectedly, as did Tina at the marvellous feel of him finally inside her. But he continued what she had begun and did not stop pushing in until their hips were flush together and he was fully sheathed inside her.

"Oh yes, so good..." Tina sighed in delight when she felt him fill her so completely. Finally.

"So impatient," Newt replied rather breathless but caught her in an open mouthed kiss just a moment later.

"Only for you," she whispered against his lips. "I only want you."

He began to move with a slow pace, rolling his hips into her in easy but satisfying motions. It was bliss and exactly what she had needed to quench the ever more burning need inside her.

Gentle waves lapping against a desert shore.

Waves that soon carried her away on a sea of soft pleasure.

She hadn't even felt it coming, not until she suddenly clenched around him and shuddered in pleasure with a drawn out deep sigh on her lips. She heard Newt moan softly at the feeling of her fluttering pulses, but he kept his rolling thrusts steady throughout it.

Tina did not take long to come back to herself, panting for breath. It had been the gentle kind of climax, the one that left her breathless but not overwhelmed with sensation. Newt still was hovering above her, holding himself up with extended arms so only their hips were connected. He gazed down at her with a smile and leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

"That was... sooner than I expected," he admitted in obvious astonishment.

His continued gentle movements elicited another content sigh from her as he slid back into her just so.

"For both of us," she breathed in reply.

"Should I continue, then?" he asked with a smirk, repeating his previous movement minutely and to a similar effect.

" _Yes_... please do." And he did.

Tina tightened around his length on his next thrust, partly to tease him and partly for own benefit. But Newt tensed visibly and she felt a sharp tremor work through him as he groaned  in response.

"Please don't do that," he pressed out and caught her eye. "There's only so much self-control in me."

She stopped the clench immediately and looked at him as best she could in the moonlit dark. Her climax had not left him entirely unaffected, she realized, and right now it seemed he was barely holding himself back to keep it slow and intense for her sake. Again... he always tried to make it entirely about her.

"Newt..." She smiled up at him as she slipped her leg from his waist to give him more space and freedom to move. "I want you to go ahead and take what _you_ need now."

"Tina-." But she shushed him with a finger to his lips.  "A-Are you sure?" he breathed uncertainly instead.

She nodded. "Stop holding back for me, Newt. We might both enjoy that."

Something was building up in her again already, she could sense it, but the pace he still kept going just didn't feel like enough anymore if she was being honest. Something faster maybe... something different.

Newt mustered her for a few moments, then took a steadying breath and changed his slow rolling movements to quicker and shorter thrusts. And Tina gasped in surprise at the new sensations this pace created in her...

"This alright?" he asked and Tina nodded frantically in reply.

Visibly relieved, he kept this new rhythm up for a while, rocking into her with thrusts designed to maximize the friction. Tina noticed the slight change in him as he gradually became faster, loosing more and more inhibitions the closer he got to finding his own pleasure. And he grew more vocal too, uttering a string of moans and groans when the friction between them just felt too good to be true.

She revelled in it, this beautifully wilder part of Newt she had so far only witnessed through the haze and aftermath of her own climax, when he'd finally let go himself. She began moving with him, then felt a calloused hand on her bottom pulling her up and closer and changing the angle at which he entered her just slightly to the better.

"Oh, yes," she exclaimed in a moan, feeling the simmering heat in her flare up again to grow and reach a new peak.

Suddenly a harsh sound, closer to a growl than anything else, escaped his throat and he snapped his hips forward, thrusting into her _hard._ His eyes had fallen shut, jaw clenched and breathing hard as he ploughed into her in chase of his release.

With the next forceful thrust he hit on a spot deep inside her and she moaned in delight, feeling herself pushed so much closer to her own climax. He relentlessly pounded into her like that, again and again, and then she was _there_ , wound tight, trembling and clenching, ready to tumble over at the slightest stimulus... and Newt delivered.

He groaned breathlessly above her, her name falling from his lips as he pushed into her body one more time with a shuddering breath and his release finally found him. And she was right there with him, feeling a new kind of pleasure surging through her body from core to limb. She shook and keened throughout... trembling under him as he pulsed and spilled himself inside her with a long, suffering moan.

 

* * *

 

They sank into a heap, trembling and breathing hard in the aftermath of a most gratifying finish. But Newt soon rolled off her, collapsing onto his back next to her to catch his breath and fully come back to himself.

Tina felt incredibly exhausted after that last peak of a climax had gone through her... exhausted and fulfilled. Her body was still tingling all over, though not in want this time but with pleasure and deep satisfaction.

"Merlin's beard," Newt whispered.

Tina shared that sentiment. Her body was still wrecked with tremors and twitches following that... intense experience. And so was his, she noticed with a smirk when she turned her head to face him.

He rubbed a hand over his face, letting it rest on his forehead as he stared up into the night sky, panting hard.

Her own breath gradually evened out and the shudders slowly receded and lost their intensity... the tingle in her body remained, though.

"That... was not exactly... _making love_ under the stars," Newt stated with a dazed and disbelieving chuckle before turning his head to look at her. Their eyes found each other instantly. "Please tell me we can do this again some time," he almost begged in a whisper.

"Absolutely." And the skin around his eyes crinkled softly when he smiled softly in reply.

"Good."

She found his hand between them to intertwine their fingers as they just lay together and breathed for some time, lazily looking and enjoying each other's sated expressions. His face changed gradually though, from happily dazed to something more serious. He opened his mouth to form the words but Tina stopped him once again with a finger to his lips, having a notion of what was about to be said.

"Don't apologize for being more rough with me, Newt." She carefully shifted to lie on her side and face him completely. "I'm fine... better than fine, actually."

Newt shook his head and laughed softly. "Alright, alright then, I won't. I just can't help it."

"You'll hear it from me when I'm not enjoying myself." She smiled at him, but suddenly a yawn overcame her.

"Come here, love." Newt untangled their hands and put his arm out in invitation for her to snuggle up to him. And Tina did just that, resting her head on his chest and legs tangled loosely together. She sighed happily as his hand came up to rest on her waist and pulled her closer into his side.

"Uhm... want a hand with that?" he asked softly after a few moments, flexing the leg she was currently half straddling.

Tina was fully aware of the fact that there was a wet patch forming on his thigh where she was still leaking a little from their combined fluids, but she couldn't care less... drowsiness had found her, comfortable as she was right here and right now.

"Be my guest," she mumbled into his skin, stifling another yawn. "Part of it is yours anyway... and the rest is caused _by_ you."

She felt Newt chuckle under her as his right hand came up and worked its wandless magic on her, vanishing the drippings on both of them.

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling less messy and therefore even more comfortable now. Her eyes fell shut and did not want to open again.

She felt his hand come up to cradle the back of her head and he pressed a kiss to her hair. "Always glad to help, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will actually be continued in Chapter 4... 
> 
> And comments are always welcome ;)


	4. Under loving Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and the morning after.

She woke to the feel of warm sunshine on her face and her husband's soft breath against the back of her neck. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist possessively as he spooned her underneath the soft blanket covering them. There was the sound of birdsong somewhere close by and a soft breeze rustling through the branches of a tree.

She opened her eyes slowly to a new day and found her surroundings not to by those she had expected. They were in bed, inside the house, tucked between soft sheets and blankets with feather pillows underneath their heads. A window was opened and let in the sounds and scents of nature. Tina was confused.

She well remembered them cuddling under the stars last night, spread out on a picnic blanket out in the garden, and exhausted sleep claiming her after a frankly spectacular round of love-making. Of the rougher kind. A session of love-making that turned into primal... fucking, really. And at her insistence, too.

She slowly stretched out underneath the covers, feeling a delicious soreness in her body that she had come to associate with the morning after a satisfying intimate encounter. They had definitely reached new heights last night, or at least she had. The first had been wonderful in its familiarity, the second a soft wave of pleasure she had only experienced by herself before and the third... well, that one had pleased her on another, entirely primal level.

She couldn't help the chuckle when she thought back on his words from a few nights ago. _Room for improvement_ indeed. They'd never even tried for anything past two before.

Newt stirred. He sighed in his sleep and nuzzled against the back of her neck, clutching her a little tighter as he was slowly beginning to wake up as well.

Tina smiled and covered his hand with hers as she snuggled back into him. It didn't happen too often that she was awake before him. Her Newt usually was up or at least awake with the first light of day, a habit honed by living in close quarters with a number of magical creatures for years. A habit that had continued in the last days as well. He'd woken up early every morning and slid out of bed to take care of his magical menagerie in the suitcase, then rejoined her under the blankets an hour or so later for a cuddle... or more at occasion. Not today though it seemed: he was still just as naked as she was. Which meant that Newt Scamander had not left the bed since they had somehow ended up in here.

During her musings she noticed the rhythm of his breath change to one of consciousness. She felt his lashes flutter softly against the skin of her neck as his eyes blinked open. His head moved a little, a soft sniffle, another (less sleepy) low sigh. He was awake now.

"Good morning," she whispered, smiling to herself since he couldn't see her.

He hummed against her skin and pulled her tighter against his warm body in reply. And with a grin Tina noticed more than just his torso pressing against her in the process.

"Good morning," he replied in his deeper morning voice, still raspy from sleep. A slight shiver ran down her spine just hearing it... it reminded her of that growl he had emitted before _taking_ her last night.

Yes, they'd definitely do that again some time.

Newt placed a soft kiss where his lips rested against the back of her neck. "Did you sleep well, my love?"

Tina nodded slowly in response, sliding her fingers between his own where they rested just below her breasts. "I did. And you?"

He responded with another kiss, this time a little higher up to her shoulder. "I always sleep well when I'm with you. You know that."

Tina hummed in agreement. At least she knew he did actually get more rest whenever she was around to be a nagging fiancée (wife now). He did have a tendency to forget such basic necessities as sleep or nutrition when he was too deeply immersed in research or writing... or his work in general.

Newt rested his head in the crook of her neck with a content sigh. "This might just turn into my favourite place to wake up in... cuddled up against your back and with my arms around you."

"Yesterday it was a different position," she reminded him with a grin.

She felt him nod in response. "Any way really, as long as you're there with me."

"Hmmm... Any thoughts on how we got _here_ , though?" she wondered. "I expected to wake up down in the garden to be honest."

He chuckled into her shoulder. "Well, I walked here... and you snuggled adorably against me while I carried you in my arms."

She turned her head to look at him. "You didn't have to do that, darling... a night in the garden would not have been that awful, I'm sure."

But she couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips at the image forming in her mind. Newt carrying her sleeping form all the way from the garden into their bedroom so they could rest comfortably...

"Yes, I did," he replied with smile. "You see, it was getting rather cold by then. And useful as a Warming Charm is, the bed was a much more appealing option. And you were _very_ fast asleep... so I carried you."

Tina giggled in slight embarrassment. "Sorry for nodding off like that... I was completely exhausted."

He laughed softly into the crook of her neck and dropped another kiss there. "It's quite alright, love. Usually it's me doing that and you're the one lying awake."

Again she hummed in agreement. "How long did you watch me sleep, then?" Newt must have been lying awake for some time if he slept this late today...

"A while," he admitted and put another kiss to her neck. "Dawn was not too far off when I brought you up here. Got quite a bit more star-gazing done than I had in mind," he continued with a chuckle.

Tina frowned slightly. Dawn? That was quite a bit longer than she would have thought. She wondered for a moment what could have kept him up for so long before a rather likely answer hit her... and it was a worrying one.

"Darling, please tell me you didn't spend all that time churning over thoughts of having hurt me... or being too rough with me." She gently squeezed his hand under hers. "I know that you always worry about that."

He slowly shook his head. "No, I was not worrying, love."

"No, of course not. You don't worry," she corrected herself, amusement clear in her voice, "you just care an awful lot and fret whenever you think you should have been gentler with me."

He kept silent for a while and now Tina began to worry she'd somehow managed to hurt him with her words. But then he took a steadying breath and responded to her, though rather more serious than before.

"I really didn't fret _or_ worry, Tina... not this time. And I think there will be less of it in the future, too." He paused for a moment before confessing in a lower voice, "I may have had a bit of a revelation last night..."

Tina shifted a little and leaned back against his chest so she could have a better look at him. His fringe had fallen low over his brow again, so she used her free hand to brush the unruly hair aside again. He returned her glance almost shyly, flitting his gaze between her eyes and jaw.

"Would you share it with me?" she whispered, feeling a need to know what had kept him up for the better part of the night.

His blueish-green eyes met hers in a searching gaze, then Newt nodded once in answer before resting his head back in the crook of her neck again. He exhaled slowly before he started.

"I uhm... I might have realised that you're not quite as delicate... vulnerable as I was led to believe. Even after... _that,_ last night you were 'more than fine' with no trace of hurt or injury, so... uhm. No more fretting about having hurt you unless there's actual evidence to that."

Tina tried to suppress a chuckle - and failed. "Thank you for finally realising that."

He sighed heavily. "It was annoying you, wasn't it? The... worrying."

"Not as such," Tina told him truthfully. "I like that you're such a caring lover. But I didn't like to see that sudden change from blissfully content to concerned afterwards... every time."

She could feel him shake his head. "I'm sorry, love. I just... I couldn't help it. I really thought that I would cause you harm if I was too... forceful during our relations."

"And what led you to that believe in the first place?" she wondered.

He shifted his head and looked at her with a slight frown. "Uhm, Queenie's book? There was an awful lot about being very careful and taking your time and what to do to _not_ cause any pain... and I took that quite seriously, because I never want you to not enjoy yourself with me."

Tina couldn't exactly remember all the contents of said book, but surely it could not have been that bad? Or he must have read different sections than her.

"Newt," she paused for a second, unsure how to phrase her next question. "These last few days... did you make love to me thinking you would somehow end up hurting me?"

He didn't look at her as he nodded slowly. "If I lost my self-control... then yes. I tried to always keep it more slow and gentle and held back those... urges for as long as possible. Mostly that did not last past your own release, but by then I really didn't need much more myself to get there, too. Without hurting you."

Tina bit her lip at hearing this. "But it was still good for you...?"

 _Please say you did enjoy it too..._ If he didn't she wouldn't know what to think about those last few days. They had been together so many times, here and back at their cottage... and it had always been wonderful. At least for her. What if it hadn't been for him? What if it was only to oblige her wants and needs?

Newt looked at her with wide eyes, completely baffled. "Of course it was! Very much so. Why would you even ask that?"

She sighed. "Because you once said you'd do anything to see me happy... and you have a tendency to put your own wishes last, you know?"

His eyes softened and he moved to kiss her lips before continuing a little softer. "Tina... I love to see you happy, but I would have been quite a bit less amorous with you if I didn't enjoy it, too. And probably would have reverted back to more of what we did before... because that I enjoyed very much as well."

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "I trust you to tell me if you don't like something we do, love. And I promise you to do the same."

She felt a great relief at his answer. "Okay. Just... please don't go back to thinking like that. Ever. I want you to enjoy being with me just as much as I do and with those thoughts in mind..." She shook her head. "I'm glad you had that revelation."

Newt smiled and nodded in agreement. "So am I. I'd very much like to be a good husband to you, but I realise now it doesn't mean I have to be slow and gentle with you at all times. Especially when you're actually asking for... more than that. And so obviously enjoy it, too."

"Hmm, I second that," she hummed in reply. "Last night was... amazing, for lack of a better word. There will definitely a repeat at some point."

A laugh escaped him at her words, the kind that came with closed and crinkled eyes. Tina loved to see that kind. "That sounds like I don't have to keep my inner beast on that tight a leash from now on..."

"Your inner beast?"

He kept grinning. "The part of me that _wants,_ Tina. Not just wants but actually _takes_ it, too... like last night. We all have it somewhere inside I think, pure primal instinct."

So that is what she had seen emerge last night... Newt acting on his primal instincts. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing more of that in the future." Her own inner beast had certainly loved it.

"Right, that can be arranged," he chuckled. "Just say the words..."

His hand left her cheek and slowly slid down her jaw and neck in a soft caress, along her collar bone and down her sternum until it rested over her heart once more. And she covered it with her own as she had done before.

"And what does your inner beast want right now?" Tina inquired teasingly as his gaze had found hers again. He grinned and closed his eyes for a moment to mockingly listen inside himself.

"Hm... it's quite content right now, with you in my arms," he replied, then nuzzled against her neck. "A little cuddly actually, if you would believe it."

Tina couldn't help a giggle escaping her throat. Newt could be quite silly at times, whenever he was in a little more playful mood. It seemed to be one of those times...

His arm around her waist tightened a little to pull her close against his chest once more and he made a sound close to a purr as their bodies now touched from head to knee, her back pressed against his front.

"Definitely a cuddly beast, huh?" Tina chuckled.

His reply was another purr, a deep and velvety sound from somewhere inside his throat, followed by a low chuckle. And it came with a short peck of his lips to the back of her neck. Then another. And another... until he'd reached the line of her hair. There he rested his forehead against the tousled mess her hair must be at the moment and took a deep breath.

"Uhm... would your inner beast mind changing our position so I can do a bit of cuddling too?" she asked when it became obvious that he had no intention of moving again.

Her Newt had always had a thing for having her close, embracing her, enveloping her... It had been the very first thing he'd dared to ask for after their first kiss, to hold her close and not let her go. And even with the more and more intimate additions to their relationship that had not changed. But usually she was not facing away from him during those hugs and cuddles and could reciprocate a little more than just clutch at his hand.

"Actually... I'd like to stay like this for a little while longer," he mumbled into her skin. Another kiss. "Would you... close your eyes and just feel with me for a bit?"

Tina made a sound of agreement and did as he asked, she closed her eyes and felt.

There was the soft puff of air against her skin, the deep and regular motions of his chest as he breathed in and out. She thought she could sense the beat of his heart too, as closely pressed together as they were, but it might just have been her own pulse or imagination altogether. His arm was draped over her side, elbow resting in the dip of her waist as his broad and calloused hand lay over her heart and was covered by her own. She could feel the scar between his thumb and index finger, a Murtlap bite she knew. His skin was warm to the touch and the light smattering of hair on his forearm tickled a bit with every breath she took.

They were still covered by a soft blanket from the waist down and it was comfortably warm underneath it. Their legs were curled together and his groin pushed against her backside where she could feel the smooth skin of his member press against her, stiff but not fully erect, and the coarse hair surrounding it. Their breathing had slowed down and they almost perfectly kept time with each other... it actually felt wonderful to be this close and just feel him. A smile had stolen itself over her face.

An unexpected movement. Newt shifted his head to leave a series of kisses up to the side of her neck, suckling gently at her skin. His stubbled chin scratched her softly along the way. And she could feel him smile against her, a distinct pull of his lips right over the artery that was steadily pulsing with the beat her life.

Then his hand moved, sliding slowly downwards from where it rested just between her breasts. Calloused yet gentle fingers wandering over her skin. They drew soft lines and curves over her stomach and around her navel, moved further down her body and brushed over the soft curve of her hip and along her thigh as far as he could reach, before making its way back up again.

"I love you," he sighed into her neck as his hand carefully slid up her her side and trailed over the curves of her silhouette. The swell of her hip, the dip of her waist, the rise of her ribcage.

Tina knew by now that this kind of touch was not intended to be the start of something more... it was too soft and unspecific to have a more physical intention behind it. No... _that_ had an entirely different feel to it than this. This was touch for the sake of touching, for the sake of contact and connection between them. Caresses meant to affirm rather than arouse.

"I love that I get to touch and feel you like this," Newt continued whispering, and his hand found its way up and over her shoulder and moved down her arm.

Touching had always been one of Newt's foremost instincts around her, she knew. One he very much tried to suppress for a long time for the sake of propriety, though it wasn't even the indecent kind of touch on his mind. Holding her hand, a kiss to her lips or forehead, his arm around her back... And she was well aware that, even after many months of allowed and encouraged touching of the decent (and indecent) kind now, he still revelled in every opportunity to feel her skin underneath his hands.

"I must be luckiest man on earth to have this."

Her eyes were still closed as she felt his fingers dance lightly over hers. Over the ring he had placed there when she had accepted his proposal. She caught his hand and brought it up to her face, to place a kiss on the back of it, then on the tip of every single finger. Fingers that had caught her and held her, touched her and pleasured her on so many occasions...

She shifted to lie on her back, his hand still clutched close and very much in need to do some cuddling of her own now. She was met with a blissful smile on Newt's face and the steady gaze of his green eyes.

"To have you," he finished softly.

Tina swallowed heavily around a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and she was helpless against the emotions that bubbled up inside her at his words. If anyone should have cause to feel very lucky it was her. A 'most magical creature' he called her, his 'home' and 'the love of his life', too. No one had actually wanted her, prickly Porpentina, before Newt came along... but he had seen her and found her worth loving the way she was, even when she did not.

She felt loved... so very much loved and appreciated by this wonderful man. It was in his gaze, in his touch, in his words. The growing wetness in her eyes silently spilled over and a single tear leaked from the corner of her eye. Newt carefully picked it up with a swipe of his thumb.

"Shhh... I did not intend to make you cry, love," he spoke softly in apology and cupped her cheek again. "Quite the opposite actually."

She wiped at her eyes to stop any more tears from falling before answering him. "I know, I know. I just can't help getting emotional when you say things like that. You should probably stop it."

He chuckled softly and kissed the tip of her nose. "That's quite impossible I'm afraid... I couldn't keep all that inside forever." A soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "And I'd be most unhappy if I couldn't tell you every now and then."

She couldn't help a chuckle at the tone of his voice. "Alright," she agreed and playfully nudged their noses together, "every now and then. And I love you, too."

Newt caught her in a gentle kiss that lasted longer than expected, soft lips pressed to soft lips, massaging and and tasting.

"Now... I think some requests were made earlier," he whispered when they had parted again and rolled back against the sheets with a content smile on his face. Tina moved to snuggle against his side before he could even gesture for her to do so, her head resting on his chest and arm possessively draped over his stomach as their legs tangled together under the blankets. She sighed happily as his arms came up to surround her in an embrace.

Yes, this was perfect. They could lie and feel each other like this all day... if it weren't for the creatures that would need tending at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, sorry folks!  
> For those who haven't read [A Most Magical Creature](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/20170054) yet, the book talked about in the middle section is called "The Pleasures of Married Life". It belonged to Queenie at some point, and she stealthily put it into Newt's coat pocket the night they announced their engagement... for neccessary educative purposes ;)


	5. Countless Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of happy celebrations...

Dinner on Sunday had ended with Newt silently standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. His eyes held a certain playfulness as a small inviting smile tucked at his lips. It was an expression she knew quite well by now, one that promised a wonderful night ahead... She took his hand and let him lead her through the house up into their bedroom without a word.

The room was dark when they entered and Newt pointed his wand at the candle on the bedside-table to light the flame, tinting the room in a soft warm light. He spun her around as the door closed behind them with a soft click and Tina found herself crowded against it as he caught her lips with his own. One hand tangled in her hair as the other held on to her waist and she eagerly wrapped her arms around him with a sigh. It was a hungry, open-mouthed kiss that left her breathless and a little dizzy, glad for the wooden support behind her.

"It's been a week today," he whispered against her lips when they broke apart for air. He pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth. "A full week of being married to the woman I love."

Tina chuckled breathlessly. She had been wondering all day if he would mention it, do something for the small occasion or not... it may have only been a week, but it had been the happiest week of her life so far. A full week of being married to the man she loved. Almost too good to be true.

"Happy Anniversary, darling."

"Happy Anniversary," he echoed with a smile and nuzzled her cheek. "I hope you'll like what I have in mind for our celebrations tonight."

"Hm... something tells might it might to go well with my own plans," she whispered cheekily and pulled him a little closer.

"And what might those be?" Newt inquired curiously, nudging her playfully with his nose. His hand had made its way to the curve of her hip now, clutching at the rougher fabric of her linen trousers, and she felt him press eagerly against her.

"You and me. In bed. No clothing." After a week of doing little else but exactly that Tina felt not even a little brazen at stating it so outright. One week with Newt Scamander had turned her into a wanton woman it seemed, and she not so secretly loved it.

Her husband grinned at her bold statement. "What a lovely coincidence," he spoke in between little kisses along her jaw, "I had exactly the same plans for us."

Tina sighed blissfully at the arousing sensation of his lips trailing down her neck. "I want us to take our time tonight," she announced, "take it slow..."

Newt hummed in agreement and slowed his ministrations down considerably at her words. "Alright, we can do that. To a certain point..."

"Not now," she added with a chuckle and buried her hand in his hair as he began to suck at a particularly good spot on her neck. "Later, in bed. I want to feel you inside me for as long as possible, draw the inevitable out as much as we can."

The look he gave her when he raised his head was still playful and intrigued, and it did not hide his want for her at all. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Their clothing was shed quickly and with practised hands, leaving a messy trail on their way from the door to the bed. It didn't take long until Newt was spread out on his back with Tina enjoying the enticing view below her as she straddled his thighs. The flickering flame turned his naked body into a lovely expanse of freckled golden skin and highlighted the reddish hue in his hair... If Newt found her beautiful in the moonlight, he was most radiant in the warm light of fire.

She let her hands wander over him, bare skin and scars and soft smatterings of coarse coppery hair. She loved to touch him, and Newt loved to feel her hands on him like this. Even after months of more intimate contact it still made him shiver and sigh as goosebumps erupted in the wake of her touch.

He lay underneath her with a dazed expression on his face, eyes closed, lips turned up into a smile as her hands explored. Soft caresses soon turned into kisses, little licks and suckles all over his torso. He enjoyed those just as much and let them turn him into a panting mess of want.

A calloused hand threaded into her hair as she latched onto his neck to nibble and suck at the freckled skin there and he guided her up into a heated kiss when she was done leaving a small but vividly purple mark on him. Their lips pressed together, chased and caught each other before her tongue found his and the kiss deepened into something much more intimate. Hands stopped roaming aimlessly but held the other close instead, eyes closed to feel rather than see as they explored each other. They only parted again when the need for a deep breath of air became too strong.

"Tina, I... I want you to touch me," Newt whispered into the small space between them.

"Hm, I think I just did," she replied with a chuckle and let her hand glide down his upper arm, "lots of touching happened."

"Yes, but... I want you to stroke me to completion," he explained tentatively. "Please."

"Oh." Tina felt a mix of confusion and disappointment flare up inside her. That wasn't exactly part of their plans tonight, or part of her plans at least. Tonight she wanted to make love to her husband, feel him inside her, feel that connection between them... not just pleasure him with her hand. And he seemed to want it as well not too long ago. What had changed that?

His hand moved to cup her cheek and he tilted her head to look at him. "I have not abandoned our plans for tonight, love. But it helps when the _need_ has already been satisfied once if we want it to last for a while later on. Would you... help me with that?"

 _Oh_. That was a different matter entirely. A smile returned to her lips, one that Newt slowly returned when she nodded in answer.

Tina let her hand glide down his body until it found his already rigid member and teased him with a few soft caresses. Newt sighed deeply at the touch and tightened his hold on her waist and shoulder instinctively as she took him in hand and began to stroke in a slow rhythm, just enough to take the edge off a little. He drew her in for a kiss as her hand worked over him. She really loved the feeling of his weight in her hand, the slide of soft skin and the hardness underneath...

She tightened her hold on him, fastened the pace of her strokes, just the way she knew he loved it. His head fell back against the bed as a loud groan escaped from his throat in response. He had been quite worked up already and Tina realised it wouldn't take too long for him to finish. With a smirk she moved down his body and wrapped her lips around him, too.

" _Oh yes_ ," he gasped, "please don't stop."

And she didn't. Her hand worked steadily over his shaft as she used his tongue and lips on him. She took him in as deep as she was comfortable with and began to bob her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks. Newt groaned at the new intense sensations she gave him and it took barely more than a minute before the hand in her hair tightened its grasp and he warned her of his impending release. Tina felt him pulse and throb between her lips and then a familiar salty fluid spilled over her tongue as he finished with a loud moan escaping his throat.

 

"Hmm... Thank you," Newt muttered afterwards when his breath had evened out again and he had regained his ability to form understandable words.

Tina was busy kissing her way up his torso again, ending with a kiss to the tip of his nose. "You're quite welcome," she chuckled.

She loved to see him like this, dazed and bliss out after being pleasure by her. And hadn't that been a first... She could not remember Newt ever _asking_ her to take care of him. Usually it was her to either offer or simply take the initiative to return the favour for him. But it was a good thing he had done so and felt more comfortable requesting things for his own enjoyment as well.

Her lips found his again and he drew her closer against him for another lingering kiss, this one more languid but no less intense than the ones shared before. Tina sighed deeply as their tongues met for a tentative dance and his hands wrapped tighter around her. As expected touching and sucking him had not left her unaffected... quite the opposite in fact. She lay sprawled on top of him and immensely enjoyed the feeling of his hands caressing her, the contact of skin on skin.

"I want to taste you, Tina," Newt mumbled against her lips. "Please, come up here and let me taste you."

His hands moved down to cup her behind and pulled gently to let her know what exactly he had in mind. Nothing entirely new but still unexplored in this context... intriguing. Tina grinned at him and pecked his lips before she crawled further up the bed until the dark curls covering her sex hovered above his chin.

"Like this?" Newt seemed very intrigued by the sight in front of him as she looked down at him. He met her eyes and smirked.

"Yes, exactly like this." Hands still resting on her rear he pulled her a little closer and placed a soft kiss into the crease of her thigh before looking back up at her. "I think you'll have to straddle my face for this to work properly, love. Unless you'd rather not try this?"

"Oh, I do," Tina chuckled and did exactly as he asked. Bracing herself against the headboard of the bed she shifted some more and... well, sat on his face more or less. Newt emitted a pleased hum as she lowered herself over his mouth, welcomed her with wonderfully warm lips and soft but very arousing kisses. Tina shivered at the delightful feeling as his lips brushed over hers. And when he let his tongue join in Tina leaned joyfully into the feeling of velvety heat against her, sighing deeply in pleasure. _Mercy Lewis, this is good._

But an unpleasant thought occurred to her and she hastily moved back from him fearing that she kept him from breathing properly by pressing against him like this. "Sorry," she uttered in apology.

Newt only chuckled and instructed her to do what felt good to her. "I'll let you know if it's too much." And with that his strong hands pulled her back in, even encouraged her to start softly moving with him.

It was an interesting position to be the one on top while he used his mouth on her. She had more control over the sensations, could deepen or redirect his efforts with a simple movement of her hips. No more stammered directions to get his mouth exactly where it needed to be. One calloused hand stroked gently up and down her body, over thighs and hips, her sides and back and caressed her breasts while the other was splayed on the small of her back to hold her close.

She could watch him like this and see just how much he enjoyed performing this act on her, for her. When she dropped her head to look at him his eyes were closed in blissful concentration while he was trapped with his head between her thighs, tasting and pleasuring her. Such a nice view... such a nice feeling.

Tina moaned softly when his tongue finally entered her, filled her as deeply as he could, and a familiar tightening sensation began to coil deep inside her. Newt hummed in delight when she pressed herself against him for more and Tina quickly fell into a mindless rhythm of chasing after those pleasurable sensations he gave her. _So close..._

She almost whined in disappointment when the slippery muscle retreated again, desperately longing for more with quivering body, only to feel it replaced with the tip of a finger stroking around her entrance, breaching her. _Oh yes...  
_

Newt thoroughly sucked and licked around her clit then, let her rock between his tongue and the finger inside her at her pleasure, greedily chasing the most vivid sensations. Until suddenly she was there at the peak and a hot wave of exquisite pleasure surged through her body.

 

Tina found herself slumped against the headboard, panting heavily in the aftermath of her climax. Her lovely husband was still trapped underneath her but made no movements to change his situation. His hands were stroking along the curve of her hips as he gently continued to lick her, clean her, taste her. She couldn't help a giggle as a very fitting remark emerged from the depths of her dazed mind.

"Enjoying dessert, darling?" she quipped, voice low and still rather breathless.

Newt looked up at her with mirth in his eyes and slowly licked along the length of her slit one more time before he shifted up the bed and moved his head out from underneath her sex. The lower half of his face was glistening obscenely in the candlelight she noticed.

"I am," he admitted with a grin and joyfully licked his lips clean. "My favourite dessert by far. And how did you like it?"

She shifted down the bed again so they were face to face as she whispered her reply. "I quite liked the first taste I just had." She gave him a teasing smile as she affectionately wiped her own juices from his chin. "And I'm looking forward to the next." _Oh, you are a wanton woman indeed, Porpentina Scamander._

"Good."

Newt drew her in for another long and intense kiss, stroking gentle hands along her back and sides as Tina tasted herself on his lips. This was indeed only the start of a hopefully quite wonderful night. She couldn't wait to see what he still had in store for her.

Lips still locked with his she moved further down the bed and Newt hummed deeply into their kiss as she lowered herself to straddle his groin. Tina grinned and began to slowly move against him... he was already well on his way to being fully erect again. He groaned softly at the delicious friction she caused the both of them.

"Hm... you're eager tonight," he muttered, amusement clear in his voice.

"Oh. Would you rather like me to... not be eager?" she teased and stopped her movements on him altogether.

Newt shook his head with a chuckle and sat up, bringing her into an upright position on his lap. His arms came up to circle around her back and pulled her against his chest as their eyes met.

"Absolutely not."

He caught her in another kiss, this one soft and slow, and Tina rested her arms over his shoulders as she continued to gently thrust her hips against his steadily hardening length. It fitted so wonderfully against her quivering folds and she couldn't help a delighted gasp as it rubbed against her in a most pleasant way.

Newt chuckled and let his hands slide down to rest on her rear, following her thrusting movements.

"Do you think you could find pleasure like this?" he asked in a low voice. "Just as you did that very first night."

Tina hummed in approval and looked at him with a delighted smirk. "I think I could... Would you like me to, darling?"

A strand of loose hair was gently tucked behind her ear as he nodded. "Please do. It's gonna feel good for both of us."

At his words she gradually changed her pace and rhythm from small and teasing motions to something more designed for her pleasure. Long slow movements that had his length slide deliciously along her slit and coated him with a little more of her fluids with every thrust.

They both enjoyed it, humming and sighing in pleasure as they rubbed against one another. He had grown back to full hardness by now.

Sensual hands began caressing her skin, moved up to pay loving attentions to her breasts and elicit soft moans from her. Kisses followed and soon his tongue brushed over the twin peaks of her sensitive nipples, causing her to buck against him... and somehow suddenly the blunt tip of his member just barely (perfectly) nudged against her slick entrance.

She stopped short at the feeling, the promise of something even better than this. It would feel so much more intense if he were inside her during her climax instead of just pressing against her. And it would be so easy right now to just... take him in.

Questioning green eyes looked up at her and she returned his gaze with a smile, silently asking for permission to go ahead. His almost imperceptible nod was followed by a smile and Tina canted her hips just so, pushed slowly... Both gasped out loud as he breached her and Newt clutched her waist tightly.

"Go slow, love, or it might hurt," he breathed and remained unmoving underneath her to let her continue in her own time.

Their eyes met for a short moment and Tina returned the small smile he gave her. She instinctively clenched around the part of him inside her and hummed in pleasure before sinking a little lower onto him. Nearly unprepared as she was there was more of a stretch than she had become used to these past days, but it was not uncomfortable. At least not in the way it had been the last time they tried to forgo the foreplay.

" _Oh, Tina._ "

He let his head fall forward to rest against her neck as she took her sweet time to take him in, stopping every now and then to adjust. She fully concentrated on the feeling of him as she sank slowly down, the stretching slide as he filled her. It was a glorious sensation.

And then their hips met again and he was sheathed inside her. She closed her eyes with a sigh and took a deep steadying breath as her hand tangled with the short hair at the back of his head.

"You alright?" he breathed and raised his head to glance at her.

She nodded. "Give me a little time to get used to you, though."

"Take all the time you need, love." He exhaled shakily as he rested his forehead against her cheek. " _Merlin's beard_ , you feel so good like this."

They started out with a slow pace of softly rocking her hips against him, little movements that made her feel him move, get used to the incredible almost overwhelming fullness inside her. It gradually turned into a gratifying gyrating rhythm that sparked the pleasure in her to build up again.

Newt was more than content to let her set the pace and take control, resuming his pleasant attentions of kissing and caressing the bare skin in front of him as Tina slowly felt herself draw near the edge.

"You are close," Newt stated softly.

"Uh huh." She was unable to form a more vocal answer, entirely focussed on searching for that last push to make her tumble.

"I can feel it." Tina groaned as a shiver ran down her spine, caused by the soft velvety voice he used. It reverberated through her and tucked at some hidden string inside her.

"I can feel you tighten around me." He met her with the next thrust.

"It's so tantalizing." Her thrusts became more forceful in hopes to feel him even deeper inside her.

"It's hot... and slick... perfect." _Just a little more... just a little..._

"I feel you throbbing in need..." A hand slid between them. Down her stomach to the patch of curls and further on to where they were joined. "Let me help you."

The familiar tip of a finger pushed against that inflaming hidden bundle of nerves, pushed her over the edge finally, pushed her to moan in ecstasy as the heat and pleasure of a strong climax worked through her body.

 

Newt had her wrapped in his arms when she took actual notice of her surroundings again, heart pounding wildly in her chest. Her face was hidden in the crook of his neck, and she breathed in his wonderful scent with every panting breath.

"Hm... that was good," she mumbled in her daze and buried her nose deeper into his neck.

He chuckled softly and pushed his hand up into her hair. "Don't fall asleep on me, love."

Tina shook her head. They were both lying down she only now noticed, Newt on his back with her on top of him... still joined together. "I won't... not while you're still inside me."

It was obvious that he hadn't joined her in her tumble... and that he wasn't exactly going to any time soon. Apparently it really _was_ easier for him to last through her pleasure the second time around. Despite her rather powerful climax just now he seemed somewhat unaffected and waited patiently for her to be ready for more.

"Tell me how it felt for you?" She remembered him talking near the end, describing the sensation of being inside her in his most velvety voice.

Newt chuckled again, this time it sounded a bit embarrassed though. "You remember that, hm?" Tina nodded. "You obviously enjoyed hearing me speak so I just continued... it wasn't really supposed to go in _that_ direction, though." He paused for a moment. "It felt... great. Very... gripping."

Tina giggled at his choice of word. That would be one quite accurate way to describe it she guessed.

"You clench and contract around me... and more little flutters afterwards... and you make these seductive sounds of pleasure... because of me. It can be quite intense and overwhelming."

She shifted a little and then began to move her hips back and forth in a sensual swivel. A low hum escaped his throat at the feeling and his arm tightened its hold around her back as the other hand touched the back of her neck. "It wasn't overwhelming this time though..."

"No... not this time," he agreed. "Just very intense."

"And what about the next time you make me feel good tonight?" she asked teasingly.

Newt smirked at her. "Not if I can help it, love." He lifted his head to press his mouth to hers, loving kisses and caresses of his luscious lips that she returned all too willingly. His green eyes were almost glowing in the candlelight when they parted again a while later.

"I wanna try something new," she whispered against his lips. "Which side do you favour lying on to continue this?"

Tina was growing a little weary kneeling over him for so long and thought to switch into a position where there was no top or bottom to be in, with both of them lying on their sides instead. She knew her husband had a side he preferred not to rest on for too long, but wanted to leave the choice to him anyway.

He looked at her with curiosity for a moment, then nodded and smiled approvingly. "The left, if you mean to try what I think you do. Hold on to me?"

Eagerly she clutched at his shoulders and tightened the hold of her thighs around him before Newt pushed her up. Together they rolled over onto their sides, Newt on his left, she on her right with ankles crossed behind his back.

"Is this it?" he asked.

Tina nodded and gasped as he rolled his hips into her with a smirk. "Yes, just what I had in mind."

Newt chuckled and shifted again to get them both a little more comfortable with her leg stuck underneath him. They agreed on a position with her legs wrapped high around his waist and their previously trapped arms streched out underneath their heads, fingers threaded together between them. It turned out to be a very intimate position in which they could both kiss and caress each other freely as they made love.

"Oh, that feels good," she sighed as they had settled into a comfortable rhythm. It wasn't as deep a penetration as other positions they had tried so far but with every rolling thrust he stroked most of her sensitive spots and quickly kindled the low simmering heat in her back to life again.

"Then I shall do my best to keep it that way, Mrs. Scamander."

His expression spoke of happiness, love and admiration... emotions Tina shared and returned. She brushed a bit of messy hair out of his face and leaned in to kiss him, hand tangled in the soft locks at the back of his neck. It soon turned into sweet little kisses along his jaw and neck, the sharp line of his shoulder. Attentions that he returned with fervor as they moved together.

She let her hand trail down his back, felt the shifting muscles underneath his skin and the light layer of sweat covering him. His hand stayed on the small of her back and held her in place as he continued to slowly roll into her, pleased her, filled her so wonderfully with himself. Soon she was lost in all the sensations he created in her and crested once again... this one a smaller, gentler wave that left her breathless and feeling fuzzy in the aftermath.

 

Newt had paused his thrusts, instead gazed at her with a loving smile when she opened her eyes again. She was greeted by the sight of his mesmerizing green eyes that left her breathless once again.

"That one felt great to," he told her and caressed a hand along her back. "Still does actually... you haven't stopped quivering yet."

Tina finally managed to return his smile. "I love you," she murmured.

"The feeling is entirely mutual," he murmured in return.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and then his lips covered hers again. They lost themselves in kissing and necking for a while, hips still slotted together but unmoving. Tina didn't mind the pause and enjoyed just feeling him inside her. This was every bit as good as she had hoped... better even, if she was honest. She felt so deeply satisfied already and Newt still wasn't finished with her. _What a single week of constant practice can do...  
_

His mouth trailed up her sternum again, followed her collarbone, moved up her neck, ending its path brushing against her lips. He rested their foreheads together and inhaled deeply.

"Would you be up for one more?" he asked carefully and let his hand wander back down to the dip of her waist. "Because... I can't keep this still for much longer."

Tina nodded. Her head had lost its strange fogginess a while ago and Newt had replaced the fuzziness in her with a newly kindled want through his kisses. "Start with what you did before," she requested, "but let it turn a little... wilder."

He chuckled and nodded. "As you wish, my love."

He began with slow rolling movements just as before... but his pace gradually picked up, as did the force with which he thrust into her.

And Tina loved it. The slide of his hardness in her slick channel, the little sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine with every new push into her.

"Don't stop..."

His hand held her close to him, gave him purchase to keep up the rhythm he had chosen. His mouth trailed downwards to lavish her chest with numerous kisses and she leaned back to give him better access. A velvet tongue teased the rosy little buds of her nipples to hard pebbles, his lips sucked at them until she moaned in pleasure and ll she could do was hold on and enjoy the way he made her feel.

His grip on her tightened and he pulled her hips into him to meet him thrust for thrust. And then, after a particularly fierce thrust that had him groan along with her, he used his teeth on her skin too and _bit_. Not too hard, but enough to produce an exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain that had her climax with a keening shout. 

Newt was still thrusting into her when she returned to herself though less vigorous. His eyes were shut, brow slightly furrowed and she heard him groan deeply as a tremor went through her and her walls clenched tightly around his length.

"You're close, aren't you?" she breathed.

"Almost there," he replied shakily. "Can't hold it off for much longer."

"Then don't." He opened his eyes to look at her, darkened green almost wholly swallowed by the black of his pupil. "What do you need?"

He didn't answer her with words, but Tina felt the hand on her back move lower, hold her tightly against him as he rolled them over. She was on her back now with Newt hovering over her, settled between her legs and bracing himself on his arms. For his next thrust he pulled out of her almost completely before driving back into her body, creating the delicious friction he seemed craved.

A soft moan escaped her throat at the pleasant feeling and he sped up his movements with a groan. She wanted _him_ to feel good now, find his pleasure in her after so long. Tina clenched around him in an effort to help him along, causing Newt to _growl_ from somewhere deep in his throat and thrust harder into the tight heat she offered.

Heat sparked through her when he found that delicious spot deep inside her again and she couldn't help the sounds she made from that moment on. Newt was panting above her, groaning and gasping with every push into her, chasing his own sweet release relentlessly. It hit him suddenly and violently and he forced himself deep into her as he finished with a silent cry and then collapsed.

 

* * *

 

They lay together in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs, enjoying the pleasant afterglow of a night well spent. Tina was snuggled against her husband's side with his arms wrapped around her in a loose embrace. (Actually she was sprawled half on top of him but neither of them complained.) She felt thoroughly sated and satisfied to the point of bodily exhaustion. But her mind was still giddy and had no intentions of letting her go to sleep just yet.

"The things you do to me," she mused and turned her head to giggle into his chest. "The wonderful _wonderful_ things you do to me. That was definitely worthy of an 'Outstanding', and I'm not gonna let you argue on that."

Newt hummed, a low rumble deep in his chest. "I wouldn't have the strength to do so even if I wanted to." He stifled an exhausted yawn. "How are you still so... awake?"

"I don't know," Tina admitted and shrugged. "I think you might have broken me."

He chuckled softly "I don't think I did... I hope I didn't. Do you feel broken?"

"No," she replied with a smile. "Though I will definitely feel _something_ tomorrow. How many times was it? I can't quite... recollect."

He cleared his throat before answering her question and clearly tried not to sound too proud of himself. "Four."

Tina giggled again. "Four and a half then... Quite the imbalance between us if you ask me."

"You should stop keeping tally," her husband suggested with amusement. "It's useless. I'll always try my best to make sure you're in the lead, love." He paused for a moment. "And a half?"

She nodded. "I think... I wasn't that close yet when you finished, but it still felt good."

His lips brushed over her hair. "Then I'm sorry for having been so selfish. I should have made it five."

Tina wasn't sure if he was being serious or not... the tone of his voice didn't give her any clues. She raised her head to look at him and noticed his eyes were closed, reddish blonde lashes fanned out over freckled skin, still a little flushed from their exertions earlier. And she saw that he really was exhausted... understandably. Still, she couldn't let their little talk end here.

"Darling..." She smiled as his eyes blinked open again to look at her. "I think four was quite enough. And you are the least selfish person I can think of... especially when it comes to being intimate. Or being in a relationship for that matter. You were all set to permanently relocate to New York for me... even though you dislike living in the city."

"True," Newt admitted, "and I'd do it again. New York or anywhere else, really." 

Of course he would. By now it was a little clearer to her just how much this wizard loved her. He'd probably follow her to the ends of the earth if she wanted to go there... Come to think of it, he probably had already been there himself during one of his travels. 

"Do you miss it?" he asked. Tina met his eyes with a look of confusion. "The city, I mean. It's been over two months now since we had to leave."

She pondered his question for a moment. Did she miss New York? She missed parts of her old life there, mostly places she liked to go sometimes, knowing the ins and outs of the city and its wizarding community. She still had to learn all of that for England where a lot of things were quite different.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. "New York had been home for many years, just as long as Ilvermorny had been before that. I think what I miss most at the moment is the hustle and bustle of city life... sometimes it gets a little too quiet at the Manor, even with Queenie around."

She flooed into London once when that had been the case, just to soak up the city for a while. But soon she would be an Auror again and spend most days at the Ministry. The quiet of the Dorset countryside would be a welcome change then when she came home from work.

"And I miss hot dogs," she added with a grin. "I don't know if I could find those England... and certainly not in a kosher version."

Newt chuckled. "Maybe Theseus can bring some of those for you whenever he has to go across the pond again. He's the Head of Magical Law Enforcement... no one will ask him if he's transporting anything edible into the country."

"Could you see him go into my favourite kosher deli though? Ordering a bunch of sausages and buns. 'Separately, please'?" She had to giggle at the thought.

"Maybe if you ask nicely." He moved a hand from her back and traced a finger along her cheek. "I don't know if they have decent hot dogs there, but we could go and spend a few days in Paris if you'd like, get you immersed in the 'hustle and bustle' of city life for a bit before returning to Dorset. Without people mobbing me in the street for a change."

"Paris?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's a beautiful city as far as I could tell when I passed through there. I didn't stay very long though." 

"Legal trouble?" Tina help but ask with a smile.

"No," Newt chuckled  "I had a train connection to catch." _As you had in New York, Mr. Scamander._

He yawned again and suddenly she realised she was getting quite tired herself. Whatever manic energy had kept her mind up and at speed was running out now. She snuggled back against his chest and got comfortable with Newt stroking a hand through her hair.

"Just think about it, hm? You don't start work until the week after next, so we could add a few more days to our honeymoon if you'd like. Whether here or anywhere else... I'll leave that up to you." 

She nodded. "Paris sounds nice though, I think I'd like to go there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of honeymoon smut... and oh boy, do they get it on.  
> I hope it was enjoyable to read, because writing this monster was definitely not xD This is version number 5 (I think) and the only one I feel comfortable enough with to post. 
> 
> One more chapter will follow in this here story and then the Newtina honeymoon is over and done with. Let's venture to new shores then ;)


	6. Countless Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **One of these six parts is not like the others...**_  
>  Let me put the warning out that this chapter is quite **angsty** and overall **darker** , not at all the sweet smutty honeymoon fluff you enjoyed up to this point. It will be shedding a little more light into the last paragraphs from [chapter 35](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/21953213) of "A Most Magical Creature" that neatly skips over their honeymoon and its rather unpleasant ending. 
> 
> This chapter is also a fill for a request or two from AO3 user NewElizaD ([@newtandtinainsidethesuitcase](https://newtandtinainsidethesuitcase.tumblr.com/)), which was a) Newtina angst turning into raw emotional smut and b) Newt releasing his inner beast after some dangerous situation in Paris. I hope this is suitable for both ;)

A dark tunnel underneath the city of Paris. Whatever had lured them here, the prickling sensations of something wrong, had lead them straight into disaster. A not so small group of wizards and witches out to cause mayhem. One very prominent face was among them, two for him actually; one pale as snow with eyes of different colours, the other a once familiar shade of milky tea and dark searching eyes.

The pleasantries had been all too short before the first curses were cast, and it all went downhill from there.

He felt the cold and despair just a moment before dark shadows swept in from above. Dementors. The reason they had agreed to investigate in the first place. Newt thought of the happiest memory he could find in him... not a hard thing to do after the past days of pleasure and delight. It was the happiest he had been in a long time.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

He pointed his wand at the hooded shapes floating above them. White mist sprung from the tip, curled and took shape of a blinding white creature. It was not the one he had expected, though, but larger, so much larger... A smile grazed his lips when he realised what creature his Patronus had changed into.

A flash of light. A well-aimed curse hit him square in the chest as he had been staring in wonder. Blinding pain spread through his body, useless flesh he no longer had control over as he tumbled to the ground. He fell and fell and fell, watching the fight in front of him unfurl silently and in slow motion. Tina with her wand pointed at the opponent, engaged in fierce battle with one of the fanatics. The white corporeal shape he had conjured surged around both of them, kept the Dementors at bay. _Stay with her_ , he silently begged his Patronus, _keep Tina safe_.

Unable to catch himself properly Newt finally hit the ground with a loud thud. His head connected with something hard causing a sharp pain to flare up behind his eyes and everything went black.

 

He blinked to consciousness with colourful flashes lighting up around him. Curses, hexes, spells flying more numerous than before. He still couldn't move more than his head, and even that only with great pain.

His bleary eyes located a Tina-shaped form not far from him, fighting fiercely and angrily. Other forms were moving, battling hazy dark shapes. A sort of relief came over him. They were not alone anymore. The French had listened to their warnings about Grindelwald.

A green flash of light in the corner of his eye. The Tina-shaped figure crumpled to the ground before his very eyes. Remained unmoving. _No! Not her. Please, not her._

Newt tried to move, tried to reach her, tried to get back and fight for her. But his body still did not listen to him. _Useless._

His head pounded and ached as the fight raged on around him. He kept his eyes locked on the lifeless heap not far from him... but she did not move again. A green flash. He knew too well what kind of curse came with it, the Unforgivable it belonged to. He had failed to protect her. He had failed her. _Tina._

A wail of pain and desperation echoed around him before blessed darkness took him in once more.

 

* * *

 

It was daylight when he woke up again, head pounding and throbbing heavily. It took him a while to adjust his eyes and see his surroundings. A sparse clean room, white walls, white bed, pungent smells. Hospital. He was in a hospital.

The fuzzy edges of unconsciousness slowly receded and Newt was relieved to feel his body respond to him again. He lifted a hand to feel around his covered head. It was heavily bandaged and so was his chest where the unknown curse had hit him. The skin underneath the white gauze felt itchy and on fire... _healing, then_.

There were loud voices outside his door, voices he neither knew nor understood. His muscles did not want to cooperate much with him when he tried to sit up. He was still too weak, too exhausted. His eyes fell shut again as his head hit the pillow once more and sleep found him again.

 

He was woken by a healer. It was still light outside (or was it light again?) and sunlight shone through the small window into his room. The witch had come to check up on him and removed the bandage on his chest to reveal a new tender scar over his sternum, a flaming red mark that almost looked like a star when he glanced at it. His head still hurt too much to move it around much.

She smiled knowingly and gave him a dose of a healing potion. The insistent pounding in his head became more bearable after drinking the vile fluid, his thoughts a little less clear though. Sleep would soon drag him under again.

He was alone in his room and hazy memories had returned. The healer didn't speak much English, but his addled brain could manage enough French to ask the question he needed to have an answer to... the question he intensely dreaded to have answered.

"Ma femme?" he whispered before the witch turned to leave.

She answered him rapidly in French, too fast for him to understand a single word. Or maybe it was the potion that slowed his mind.

"I don't... Ma femme. Where is she?"

The healer thought on her answer for a moment, carefully sifting through her small English vocabulary to find something corresponding to her earlier explanations. Newt waited patiently, but filled with dread to hear his unpleasant memories confirmed. Tina was not here... an implication for nothing good.

"Gone, monsieur."

Newt swallowed heavily and quickly looked away from her friendly face as the desperation flooded over him again. Not a horrid trick of his mind, but a nightmare come true. He barely managed to keep his tears at bay until the door had closed behind the witch. His Tina... gone. His eyes spilled over with silent tears. _She is gone._

This time the blissful darkness of unconsciousness crept up on him as a welcome relief. And Newt did not want to wake up again.

 

But wake up he did.

The sun had already set and his room lay in comforting darkness when his eyes opened once more. The throbbing in his head had stopped now... or maybe he did not notice it anymore over the heavy pain clawing at his chest, at his mind. Green light. Gone.

There were no tears this time, only utter emptiness. A void left behind by someone so cruelly ripped from his life. Tina was dead. The love of his life was dead, killed by a curse there was no protection from. An unforgivable curse.

Not two weeks ago he had vowed to give his life to save hers... and already he had failed her. A flash of green, a crumpling body, utter stillness as battle raged all around. Newt had seen her life end, witnessed her final moments. It did not make for easier acceptance of the fact. He was a widower now.

He had wanted to give her so much still. So much love and joy, laughter and happiness. They had only been at the beginning of their life together... and now it was all gone. The happiness, the joy and laughter, their future... not the love though. No, that would stay with him until the end of his days. However many those were.

The empty space around him was quiet and dark. Too quiet, too dark. He needed to go. Somewhere. Anywhere. Newt could not stand to be alone with himself any longer.

There was only one place he wanted to be... with Tina. But that wasn't possible. Not unless he joined her on the other side of life. And that he could not do. Not yet. _Not while there is someone alive still depending on me._ His creatures.

There was only one place he actually _needed_ to be, and it was not this hospital.

He pulled back the blankets and slowly sat up on the side of his bed. His strength had returned since the first time he blinked awake but his head throbbed slightly as he moved. Nothing too bad to endure, though.

The small cubicle underneath the bedside table held the possessions he'd had with him when he was brought here. A shirt, trousers, shoes... his wand. He dressed as quickly as possible, then removed the layers of gauze covering him to feel nothing but a tender spot at the side of his head. So he was as good as healed anyway, no need for a bad conscience. He needed just to leave.

Newt stole out of his room and chose his path down a corridor to his right, passing no one on his way out.

 

* * *

 

He apparated straight into the small hotel room they had taken for their stay in Paris.

It was just as they had left it. There was the dress Tina had worn to dinner last night (or was it the night before? How long had he been out?), blue and black beaded fabric neatly folded over the back of a chair. Her heeled shoes stood right underneath it... ready to be worn again. Newt had to look away as a wave of grief crashed over him.

His old battered suitcase was exactly where he had left it. He took his wand to open it, then hastily went down the steps into his refuge, the one place that had always welcomed him. The well-known sounds and smells here calmed him, made him able to breathe again. It didn't feel like home, though. Not anymore. Home was with her... and she was gone.

He did not dare look at the picture he kept on his desk, the one in which she smiled so beautifully. He couldn't. Not yet. But he would... as soon as everyone in his care was tended to and he could loose himself in his misery for a while. Could he even bear returning to the nearly empty cottage? The place that was supposed to be _theirs_?

Newt shook his head and went out the door to find something to distract himself with. There was enough to be done here, his beasts must have been neglected for at least a day by now. They would be hungry and needy with no one but him to care for them. He staggered back against the door of the shed as a fresh wave of despair flooded his mind.

 _You need to stay calm_ , he told himself. They didn't need to know about it yet. They would notice the change soon enough. He took a deep, calming breath and tried again.

First he made his way over to the Wiggentree to find Pickett. He'd be rightfully put out for being left behind once again... The little Bowtruckle would be a good distraction to keep him from the darker thoughts hunting his mind with his ranting and chattering. But Pickett was not to be found near the tree, nor had he been in the shed or the angry chirping would already have started. _Not another friend lost, please... not today._

He stood and stared forlornly at the branch of tiny green creatures for a moment, scratched his head in confusion. His hand shrugged back when it poked against the still tender wound by accident. Thankfully there was no blood on his fingers, only the sharp pain to pull him out of his morose mind.

Newt turned around to look for Dougal instead, his other trusty companion who was nesting just across in the bamboo forest. A flash of white was visible for a few moments, but his eyes were drawn to something else instead. Dark wavy hair, rosy lips, creamy skin... He shook his head and blinked a few times, but the wonderful/terrifying sight was still there. His mind must be playing tricks on him, a repercussion from the injury most likely.

"You can't be here," he muttered more to himself than the apparition standing between the bamboo trees. "No. You can't be real."

He turned on his heel and blindly left for another enclosure, anywhere but there. _She can't... she is gone_. Tina had been killed. He had failed to protect her from harm. He was alone again. Alone with his creatures. It had not been her. It couldn't have been. A hallucination, nothing but a trick of his mind. He had hit his head quite heavily when he had fallen to the uneven ground and imaginations were not unlikely after such a thing... after a trauma like this.

"Newt!"

And now he heard her voice, too. The lovely sound of her voice... The pain clawed deeper into him still. He would only ever hear it in his head now, her laughter, her singing, her little sighs and snores as she slept beside him. His feet had carried him to the Hippogriff meadow, a place of only small solace now. It was full with memories of _her,_ too. Newt leaned heavily against one of the trees surrounding the grass, eyes closed, trying to control his breathing.

 _Keep it together_ , he told himself again and again. _Take care of them. Make it to tomorrow. Keep calm and keep it together._

"Newt?"

There was her voice again, closer than before. He opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him. Tina. Lovely Porpentina. His wife. His love. His soul mate, if there was such a thing.

This time he did not have the strength to face away from her, did not turn and run. She looked well and healthy, just as she would always be in his memories. Deep brown eyes, dark wavy hair, a slight flush to her complexion, rosy lips to kiss. If only the confused expression on her face would turn into that radiant smile of hers... then he could happily get lost in this illusion, hopefully never to return to reality.

"Hello," he breathed carefully, hoping she would not vanish just yet. _Just one more smile from her._

"Are you okay, Newt?" Tina... even in his mind she worried for him. Rightly so it seemed... he was talking to a hallucination.

Newt slowly shook his head and managed a small smile at the thought. "What do you think?" was his only answer. He was not and he never would be okay again.

His eyes fluttered closed again as a slender hand touched his shoulder, slid up his neck to cradle his cheek. The oh so familiar touch he deeply longed for, warm and soft... just as he remembered. Newt moved his own hand up to cover hers, imaginary as it was. He couldn't help it, even if the fantasy would crush the moment he touched nothing but thin air.

His eyes snapped open when he did not touch his own skin though but the warm softness of another hand. "T-Tina?"

"Yes, it's me." The worry was still etched deeply into her face. "You are supposed to be at the hospital, darling."

"Tina." He leaned into her touch, felt the slight resistance of her hand against his skin. _Merlin_ , this was not a conjuring of his own mind. This was real. _She_ was real.

"You're here," he breathed in disbelief, in wonder. How was that possible?

"Of course I am."

"You're..." _dead. Not dead_. The heady sensation of intense relief flooded through him.

She finally smiled when his hand rose to gently cup her cheek and feel the warmth of her skin. _Not dead._ It glided slowly down her neck to where the steady beat of her pulse thrummed under her skin. _Not gone._ He slid his hand lower still to rest it over her beating heart.

 _Alive,_ it said with every thump _, Alive. Alive. Alive._

In a quick motion he had Tina wrapped in his shaking arms, pressed her body wholly against his in a desperate attempt to be close to her, confirm the reality of her with all five senses.

"You're here," he whispered into the lovely skin of her neck. She smelled very faintly of her floral soap, of sweat and a little like his creatures. And entirely herself.

"Yes, I'm here." Newt softly pressed his mouth against the crook of her neck and kissed her there, tasted her skin and felt her lively warmth underneath his lips.

She sighed delightfully in response to it and with that sound something inside him sprung to life. A growing urge, a need to feel her close and closer, to never let her go again. Hold and have, keep and protect.

His hands eagerly trailed over her back, caressed her through the layers of clothing she wore. It was not close enough though for his liking. He untucked her blouse from the band of her trousers and let his hands wander beneath to feel only the thin material of her step-ins and her skin directly underneath. So wonderfully real against his fingertips.

His mouth pressed kisses to her skin, up and down her neck, across her throat, as his hands just felt her. They brushed against the swell of her breasts every now and then, before he finally moved to to cup it in his hand and brush a thumb across the lovely peak. Tina shuddered slightly at the touch, then tensed in his arms. And Newt froze in his movements, unsure if his advances were even welcome or not.

"If you don't want this, tell me now," he whispered shakily against her neck. "Because I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself later on."

It was the primal part inside him, it needed to touch her, feel her, have her for himself. And it wouldn't be easy to stop once he let that part of him take over... which would happen soon. He could barely hold it at bay as it was to wait for her consent, shaking just as much with restraint as with want. He needed to feel her.

There was a long pause after his words and he felt her breathe deeply, her chest pushing against his with every new inhale, before she loosened her grip on him. And Newt prepared to let her go again, as much as his inner beast was opposed to the idea. He wasn't wanted, and he didn't blame her for it.

But then she guided her hand up into his hair and kept him close. "Whatever you need, darling. Go on."

Newt exhaled shakily, a breath he didn't know he had held in. "I need you."

In another quick movement he switched their positions, crowding Tina back against the trunk he had been leaning on earlier. She chuckled lightly as her back hit the tree. He pulled the blouse off her before hungrily continuing his explorations of her body. His hand caressed her through the remaining fabric, teased the hardened nipples and the soft flesh around them until she sighed above him. His inner beast preened with pride at the every sound she made, and still needed more.

His lips trailed down her neck and shoulders, kissing the bare skin more and more fervently the further he ventured. But thin fabric stopped his way downwards and a disappointed sound forced its way from his throat. Naked. He needed her naked. Feel her closer.

His hands dropped down to her hips, tugged at her trousers until they were gone. A pair of warm hands moved between their bodies but Newt paid them no mind as he brushed the strip of fabric from her shoulder and down her arms, causing her underwear to slip and expose more of her delicious skin for him to lavish. His shirt was gone by the time he had her upper body exposed to him and soft warm hands trailed over his skin, made him feel alive as well. _Touch._

Her step-ins fell in a heap around her feet as his hands travelled lower and pushed them past her hips. She was gloriously naked now and he pressed against her to feel her skin against his bare chest, her heart pounding against him, the pebbled peaks of her breasts. His hand moved down below her waist, trailed along the curve of her hips, her rear, her thighs. Touching and feeling to satiate an ever-growing hunger in him.

But Tina pushed at him, away from the rough trunk behind her as the more rational part inside him realised. _Not here. Can't hurt her._ With a low growl Newt hoisted her legs up to wind around his middle and soon took her to a more comfortable place, a patch of softer moss growing not too far away. 

"Better," she chuckled when he had laid her down. A most lovely sight stretched out in front of him.

Instead of pushing him away she pulled him closer now. And all of him very much approved of this change. He covered her fully with his body, felt her heated skin against his own as their lips finally came together in a searing kiss. Hands danced over skin, hers and his, touched, teased, kneaded, held. It was unskilled and uncoordinated in its intensity, but neither cared much for finesse in the heat of the moment.

He rested between her open legs and his by now very much erect member pressed against her with only the uncomfortable fabric of his trousers between them. Off. They needed to come off. Nothing between them. No more separations.

Newt sat back on his knees and hurriedly fumbled that last offending garment open with one hand while the other kept in constant contact with her. He needed to feel her still, keep her close, not let her go. His eyes raked over her, naked and sweating and panting, deliciously flushed. So beautifully alive.

Their eyes met, for the first time since he entered the suitcase and found her, and her gaze spoke of a longing similar to his own. Closer. They needed to be one, united in a dance as old as time. _Mate.  
_

Gazes still locked he pushed his trousers down to his knees and Tina's leg came up to wrap around his hips pulling him back down again, forcing them closer together. A growl ripped from his throat as his hardness pressed against her slippery heat. She was trembling now, pushed eagerly against him.

"Please..."

Newt hooked the other knee over his elbow to open her up to him and took himself in hand to guide his length into her. A deep groan echoed through the meadow as they slid together and became one, accompanied by a loud gasp from underneath him. She was so tight around him, so wet and hot and so unbelievably... home. _Mine._

She clutched at his back when he pulled out again, hissed when he made his way inside again. She didn't tell him to stop. He pushed into her again and again, feeling the life returning to him with every thrust, feeling Tina come even more alive underneath him, sighing and moaning in response to him. _Mine_.

He let his urges run free, gave in to what his inner beast demanded, life-affirming wants and needs. His thrusts grew more powerful as he got closer to find release, her grip on him grew stronger in return, her voice louder.

"Newt!"

His name spilled from her lips like a symphony, filled the empty space around them as she got lost in a wave of pleasure. He looked on with pride, so beautiful in the throes of passion, shaking and convulsing underneath his body, because of his body. She clenched tight around him, fluttered and quivered with every return into her. So wonderful, so otherworldly.

It only took a little more for him to follow, hard satisfying thrusts into that tight sweet channel at her core until something snapped in him. A wave of pent-up emotions crashed over him with his release, torturing him, finishing him entirely.

 

* * *

 

Tina felt his tears only moments before the sobs started, little wet tracks running onto her shoulder where his head was buried. They wrecked his body as he desperately clung to her, like a drowning person would cling to a lifeline.

"Shhh." Hand stroking up and down his trembling back she tried to sooth him, but to no avail. These were the kind of tears that could not be stopped. She only held him close, let him cry himself out, and mindful of his injury threaded a gentle hand into his hair. "It's okay, darling. Let it all out."

She was at a loss. Newt had been so agitated after seeing her earlier, had turned from her and just about ran the opposite direction. She hadn't been able to hear his mumblings, but he hadn't been okay when she had found him slumped against one of the trees and trembling visibly. He had looked at her as though she would vanish any second, then startled at her touch as if entirely unexpected before desperately leaning into it and not letting her go again.

Was this somehow related to his injuries? Tina knew that he had hit his head down in the catacombs and she had feared the worst when she had found her husband unresponsive in a puddle of his own blood. There had been so much of it. But he had been alive and the healer had made it clear to her that he would be entirely fine again in a day or two. A minor head injury.

Newt was supposed to be at the hospital still, kept under watch until the potions they had forced into him had done their work sufficiently. Wounded by a well-aimed curse, concussed and injured from the fall, some blood loss. They wouldn't have discharged him yet, tomorrow at the earliest she had been told. Yet here he was, naked in her arms on their meadow inside the suitcase.

He seemed to have needed this just as much has her, extensive reassuring contact between them. He had grown so much calmer after returning her initial touch, less agitated. Though he had gradually become more fervent instead, fervent and a little feral the longer he had had his hands on her. It had concluded in a rather raw and instinct-driven union. And now he was crying when usually he would feel joy and elation.

Tina had never seen him like this.

"Hey, are you with me again?" she carefully asked.c

His tears had run dry by now and he had stopped shaking with the sobs. Newt wiped at his face and took a long steadying breath before responding in a still shaky voice. "Yes."

"Good." She continued her soothing caresses along his back, gently stroked his scalp too knowing that he enjoyed the caress very much. He sighed in response and Tina felt a smile grow across her lips.

His hand now rested over the pulse point at her neck and he raised his head to look at her with still red-rimmed eyes. "You're alive," he whispered and a small smile tugged at his lips. "You... you're not dead."

Tina stared at him in shock. Dead? "Why would you think I was dead?" _He_ had been lying unconscious in the dark, not her.

He swallowed and averted his eyes as they became glassy with a new wave of tears. "I saw you," he told her in a low voice, "falling to the ground with a flash of green. You didn't get up again."

"No." Tina pulled him tighter into her embrace. That explained his strange behaviour, then. Newt had believed her to be dead only to find her standing among the bamboo trees inside the suitcase. He must have thought her to be a trick of his mind... or her ghost come to haunt him.

"It wasn't me you saw falling, Newt. That wasn't me." Another Auror had been killed though, a witch looking only barely like her. His concussed mind may not have noticed the differences though. "I'm okay."

"You weren't there when I woke up," he continued to explain, "and I... I was told you were... gone."

Tina inhaled sharply. "Who said that? Who told you I was dead?"

"A healer," he admitted slowly. "Her English was bad though and I... I must have misunderstood."

She knew which healer he was talking about. A sweet woman, but very limited in her knowledge of the English language. Tina had been in a discussion with the British Ambassador in France when she came to tell her Newt was awake and had asked after her. But by the time she was finally able to go back to his room he had been deeply asleep again.

"I was there," she told him, "I found you and I stayed with you until the healers had to drag me away so they could work on you. I was only gone to talk to someone outside when you woke, darling." He nodded in understanding. "I've been at the hospital all day, watching you sleep and hoping you'd wake up soon. But our creatures needed to be tended to too, so I came here when they kicked me out for the night."

Newt smiled shyly at her words. " _Our_ creatures?"

Tina nodded. "Yes, our creatures."

He gently touched his lips to hers in a short kiss, then rested his head back against her shoulder with an exhausted sigh.

"Are you okay, Newt?" Tina asked hesitantly. "I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"I... I will be," he replied softly. "My mind is still... reeling. But I'm getting there. I think." He paused for a moment. "I'll be a tad clingy for a while. I don't think I can let go of you just now... it still feels like you might slip away at any moment."

So he hadn't just been desperate to have her earlier... he'd been desperate to _keep_ her. Tina tightened her arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere, darling."

"Could you... tell me what happened? And how long..."

"It's only been a day. What is the last thing you remember?"

He thought on his answer for a moment. "A curse hit me, I came to a bit later and... thought I saw you die. Then I was at the hospital."

He'd missed most of the action then. "Well, the French Aurors came in shortly after the Dementors did. We managed to get some of Grindelwald's followers, though the man himself eluded capture once again. The prisoners are held somewhere with the French authorities I was told and they're waiting for a delegation from the IWC since it's not just Frenchmen that were involved." She paused for a moment, unsure whether to continue or not. "Two Aurors were killed, one more kissed by a Dementor after your Patronus suddenly vanished. That's when I... when I thought I had lost you. "

Newt's Patronus... it had been powerful, strong enough to keep a whole host of Dementors at bay apparently even after Newt had lost consciousness for a short while. And it had the most unusual corporeal form...

"Your Patronus is a Thunderbird," she continued with a smile. "I've never seen or heard anything like it."

Newt nodded against her. "Neither have I... it must have changed when I fell in love with one because it used to be a Basset Hound. Still was the last time I had need for a Patronus."

Tina chuckled, but quickly fell silent again. "Mine is a Bloodhound, you know. It didn't change after meeting you, but... it's gotten easier to conjure and feels quite a bit stronger."

She felt him smile. "Good. I wouldn't want you to change on my account... I love you just the way you are."

They laid still for a while, surrounded by the comfortable not-quiet of the suitcase. Until an earlier thought returned to the surface of Tina's mind.

"Newt?"

"Hm?" He sounded a little groggy, as if close to sleep.

"They didn't actually release you from the hospital earlier, did they?"

He slowly shook his head. "No. I... I couldn't stand to be there anymore. Alone and..." He didn't finish his sentence but Tina had an idea what had driven him to seek out the company of his creatures.

"Then you should go back," she said and quelled his low protest with soothing words. "At least for a last check-up, darling. You hit your head pretty bad, you know... not a sight I will forget any time soon."

Newt sighed in resignation. "I know... the throbbing is back, too."

"Then we should go now."

He shook his head again. "Please don't leave me alone again."

"No, I won't. I'll come with you and this time I won't let them send me home either... not after what they put you through."

 

It took a bit of sweet-talking and nagging, but she eventually managed to talk him around to get back to the dreaded hospital room. Thankfully, magic made the getting dressed and being presentable part of it a lot easier, since Newt was exceptionally clingy all throughout it and, as expected. wouldn't let go of her.

Tina finally apparated them back to the hospital lobby, where frantic personnel was already on the lookout for their escaped patient. Newt was returned to his room, checked over, got another dose of the ominous potion that was supposed to help his concussion... Tina climbed into bed with him once the healers were gone and let Newt fall asleep with his head resting on her chest, to the sound of her beating heart.

"I can't loose you," he murmured before deep sleep claimed him.

"Neither can I," Tina whispered in return and held him a little tighter. Yesterday had been far too close for her liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this the honeymoon ends...  
> Newt and Tina return to England as soon as the French authorities permit them to leave (which might be a few days yet I imagine... paperworks and the like ^^). Tina's first day at the Auror Offices is delayed by another week and they use the time to heal, shutting themselves away in their little cottage in Dorset.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is complete now. Thank you so much for reading, commenting and sticking with me throughout it!  
> If you are interested in updates on any new works I post you can either subscribe to my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks) or follow my tumblr [@ravens-and-writings](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
